Darker than Black
by killakitten
Summary: Rayne Crassus moved to Bon Temps from New Orleans, sick of the city life and all its mayhem. But with her gaining new abilities every other day and a certain vampire around, New Orleans is looking a bit more peaceful. OC/Eric
1. Chapter 1

_"Bring him in."_

_A man was shoved into the chamber where the Queen was perched on her throne, looking gracefully like a statue created by Pheidias himself. Her brightly lit eyes were intense and contradicting the calm disposition of her face. Her red hair framing her face like a bonfire._

_"You called for me your highness" The man said as he kneeled and bowed his head. His slender body glistened under the long white fabric draped across his shoulder. His brown eyes looked up over his scruffy brown hair making eye contact with the queen._

_"Maximus, there has been an unsettling rumor arising in my court," she said never taking her gaze off of him. "It seems there is a plan of mutiny amongst my most trusted advisers"_

_Maximus's face flashed a wave of fear. "I may have heard this rumor," He said lowing his gaze._

_"DON'T TOY WITH ME MAXIMUS! I KNOW OF YOUR PART IN THESE ABSURD IDEAS! OR DID YOU FORGET I MADE YOU ALONG WITH ALL THESE OTHER FOOLS!" She howled. Her anger making Maximus flinch._

_"So you may be informed of the plans," He said slowly looking up again, a wicked smile playing his lips. "But you will be powerless to stop them."_

_Before the queen had time enough to think, he was on her. Fangs protruded from his mouth as he slowly clamped down on the queen's neck. She lifted him into the air and flung him clear across the other side of the stone chamber with a loud crack. In that same moment, the other member of the court swarmed down on the queen like bees to honey, each one clamping their sharp fangs on a different part of her body. She made a little noise. It was all she had the strength for. Finally the angry swarm broke off of her, leaving her bleeding and clawing at the floor. Maximus got up from his position on the floor, fully healed from the throw, and slowly walked up to the queen, a smirk on his face. He leaned down to face the queen eye level. "Thank you my sweet Queen Cassandra for your offering of power." With that he sank his fangs into her neck. Taking with him the last of her life._

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start. The sweat sticking my body to the sheets closely pressed against my chest. It was the same dream I'd been having for the past few weeks. I had no idea what it meant but it always seemed to terrify me. An emotion I wasn't particularly fond of. I swung the sheet of the queen sized hotel bed off of me, letting my legs dangle off the side. I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I sat there for a moment, collecting myself before looking over at the digital clock on the nightstand. 8:30. I had half an hour to check out and continue to the little house I had bought in the small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana, away from the hectic city life of my hometown for most of my life, New Orleans. I sat up from the bed and grabbed the clothes on the armchair I had laid out the night before. I headed into the dimly lit hotel bathroom and ran the water for a shower that I so desperately needed<p>

I stepped out of the bathroom wearing the clothes I laid out. A pair of faded boot cut blue jeans and a black camisole with my usual black ankle boots. I checked my reflection in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. I let my hair loose from the towel that covered it, causing a cascade of auburn waves to bounce down to their place just above my lower back. I brushed my hair out and clipped half of it at the crown of my head. I grabbed the make-up on the sink and proceeded to my usual routine. Black eyeliner circling the top lid of my sea-foam green eyes with a feathered line at the corners. I set the make-up down and took a second look. Looking at my reflection in the past I was always impressed with what I saw. I was a tall woman of 25 with a slender build. However, I did have womanly curves, despite my weight. I was 5'10" of pure beauty. I had always been the attention of the regular club attenders in New Orleans. And I loved it. I had always loved being looked at, but I never made much of an attempt to interact with other people. I was bisexual. I found both members of the sexes attractive, but I never cared enough to indulge their fantasies about me.

That is... until the vampires showed up

I was no fangbanger. In fact I despised them. But I had to admit that vampires were certainly intriguing to me. I never could figure out what it was. Even the ones that were made in their worst human time physically, intrigued me. I never had any intention of having sex with any of them, but I did enjoy watching them when I had the chance. I was starting to lose myself in New Orleans, which was one of the reasons why I moved to such a small town as Bon Temps.

I looked over at the clock again to see that I only had 5 minutes to get out and to the front desk. I grabbed my things, shoved them into my bag, and made my way out of the door. I checked out at the front desk before making my way to my black Mazda RX-7. I set my sights to the small town of Bon Temps. In less than an hour, I would be in my new home.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled into the driveway of the quaint little house that would soon become my home. I looked around, studying the area the house was built upon. There were no neighbor's within sight and that was the way I liked it. Even living in New Orleans, I lived on the outskirts of town away from the loud noises of Bourbon Street. I liked the life of the city, but I needed my privacy and quiet when it came to being alone. My new dwelling was just what I craved. Azalea bushes framed the outside of the house, giving the little 2 story cottage an even more country feel. There were blue shutters on the outsides of the windows. The grass was bright green and it looked almost fake as I studied further. Finally I took a deep breath and begin to walk toward the house, figuring I would inspect the inside before settling in. I searched my pockets for the keys and carefully opened the wide door. I took a mental note that the outside of the needed a coat of paint, as the old covering was starting to peel from age. I stepped into the the room and searched for the light switch, glad I decided to pay the electric bill early. The living room was large and floored with hardwood that made the inside feel a lot cooler than the outer temperature of the house. I walked toward the kitchen and noted the beautiful marble counter tops and large island in the center. I kept mental notes of what I kind of furniture I would set out to get once I brought in my clothes. I had kept my old apartment in New Orleans just in case. I had loved that little place, and I hadn't the heart to let it go so easily. I decided the bottom story of the house was enough inspection for now and I had to go out soon to take care of some necessities anyway. I set my purse down on the kitchen counter and walked back toward the front door. Startled when I opened the door to see people that hadn't been there when I walked in.

"So you're the one that bought up this old place!"

The voice came from a pudgy woman who smiled at me as I walked out. Her floral printed pink dress and big pink hat made her look like she had just stepped out of church. She held a pie tin in her chubby hands as she extended a hand to greet me.

"I'm Maxine Fortenberry and this is my son Hoyt," she said pointing to the young man standing next to her. He was dressed in almost a similar fashion, a grey button down tucked into his black slacks with a brown leather belt. Although he didn't hold the same enthusiasm as she did. In fact, it looked almost like he was forced here against his will. I chuckled to myself as he extended his arm out as well. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, my name's Rayne. Rayne Crassus." I said as I smiled at the both of them, trying my hardest to be as sincere as possible. The fact of the matter was, they were making me late and I really needed to buy some things so my first night in this house would be comfortable.

Maxine kept looking behind me as if trying to inspect the inside of the house. I noted she was a nosy one and I would be wise to stay away from her. She turned her attention back toward me again and handed me the pie tin she had clutched in her hand and said, "Here, a welcome to the town present. It's cherry. You wont find a better cherry pie in all of Louisiana!" A smug look played across her face. The truth was I hated cherries and I wasn't one for pie either. But I decided to satisfy her ego and thank her.

"Well, thank you for your introduction but I have to be off. My house isn't going to decorate itself!" I wasn't a people person but I could be extremely convincing otherwise when I needed to be. "Speaking of which, do you know of any kind of furniture store in the area?" I asked politely.

Hoyt remarked, "There's a Super Save a Bunch in Monroe that has almost everything. I'm sure you can find what you're looking for there, and if not, there's an Ed's furniture store around the same area."

"Thank you so much," I said as I nodded my head and started walking to my car. They apparently had just noticed it and kind of stared at me. I had to admit, it was a little out of place. "I'll see you around!"

"We have meetings at the church all the time! We hope to see you there! ...Come on Hoyt! She was cute and certainly human. Maybe you could date her instead of that fanger you choose over your own mother!" She said quietly to her son. I flinched when she said the word 'fanger'. A vampire in this small town? Oh well, not like I wasn't used to them. I was going to ask if there was anywhere around that needed work, but I decided I'd seen more of that woman than I cared to for today.

I started the engine and realized when I got in that I doubted any of the mom and pop furniture stores in the area were going to have what I was looking for. As much as I loved the country silence, I had a taste for modern decor. I decided to drive to the larger area an hour and a half north of here. I headed to Shreveport.

I managed to get my shopping done relatively quick, having everything rush delivered to my house the next day. I would be in an empty house for the night but that didn't worry me too much. As I was leaving the mini-mall area of Shreveport, I noticed a sign on a little nightclub that amused me. 'Fangtasia' it read. No doubt a vampire bar. I told myself I would have to check it out soon. Still chuckling at the pun of the establishment's name I took my turn and continued down back to Bon Temps.

The speed of my car allowed me to get back in good time. I decided before I went home to search the town for some sort of work. I had a lot of money from my grandparent's and parent's death and also money stashed from a malpractice suit that happened when I was 23. I had almost a small fortune, but I promised myself I wouldn't sit like some fat pig on my piles and live I life I knew would make me miserable. I guess it was my pride that made that decision. I didn't feel accomplished unless I was working for my things.

After a small time of searching, I quickly stumbled across a nice place, and it seemed the whole town was there.

It was a bar with the name "Merlotte's" in neon letters on the front. Perfect. I parked my car and walked to the front door. I looked around the crowded bar, ingesting my surroundings. The decor that hung on the walls reminded me of a hunting lodge. There were stuffed animal carcasses lining the top of the walls, and many framed scenes and random trinkets scatted around. It was just like any other small town bar.

I made my way up to the bar and waited as a young black girl - probably around my age - stormed up to me.

"Yeah?" She said with a bored expression on her face. I noticed she wasn't wearing a uniform, just a regular T-shirt and pants. The only thing professional was a black apron tied tightly around her waist. She had muscular arms, dark eyes, and long black hair cascading down her back in many small braids.

"Hi, I'm looking for the owner. I just moved here and-"

"SAM!" She interrupted me as she rolled her eyes and yelled to the back.

Mental note: I like her.

I chuckled a little as she walked away, tending to a man ordering a drink just to the left of me. I wasn't used to people being rude to me. It made it easier to avoid small talk.

Just then a man came from the back of the bar, looking frazzled and confused. The girl simply pointed to me and I smiled at him.

He had long shaggy dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. He had a scruffy beard with a mustache to match. He was rather attractive. He looked way to young to be the owner of a bar. "Can I help you?"

I kept my smile, laughing a little inside at the disposition of the man. "Yes, I just moved into the Wilson house not far from here."

He smiled, "Oh, I heard someone bought that old house, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sam Merlotte. I own this bar. Welcome to Bon Temps" He greeted me in the same way the Fortenberry's did. I shook his hand.

"Thank you. I'm Rayne Crassus. It's a nice town."

"Where did you move here from? If you don't mind my asking." Uh oh, small talk. That's the one thing I hated about being new to a town.

"New Orleans."

"New Orleans, huh? That's a big change. Got tired of city life?" He said. I was starting to warm up to him. He seemed friendly enough.

"I needed a change of place. I love the city, but I love quiet too."

He laughed, "I can certainly understand that. So what can I do for you Miss... Crassus is it?"

"It's Roman," I said responding to his confused demeanor. "And you can call me Rayne. I was wondering if you needed any help around here. I have experience waiting tables. I used to work in a bar in New Orleans."

"Yeah, we could use another waitress as you can see."

I hadn't noticed the bar around me. It was filled to the brim with customers. I counted only 2 waitresses handling the entire area.

"So does that mean I'm hired?" I asked, turning my attention back to Sam.

"Mhm." he said, the polite smile never leaving his face. "How soon can you work? I'm sure you need some time to settle in."

"I should be done with the initial moving tomorrow. I can start the day after."

"Friday it is," he said, "Let me get you a uniform. Oh, and before you leave, you don't mind if I introduce you to the staff do you?"

"No problem."

"Alright. Well, this is Tara, feel free to talk to her if you can while I go fetch your clothes." He said, pointing to the bartender from earlier before retreating to the back again.

"So you're new in Bon Temps huh?" She said eying me.

"Mhm."

"What the hell made you wanna move to a shithole like this?"

"Everywhere is a shithole, it just depends on what kind of people are in it." I said, making her laugh.

"I like you. What's your name?" She asked me as she leaned up on the bar.

"Rayne."

"Tara." We both nodded at each other before Sam came back with the uniforms.

"I hope a small's okay, it's all we have left."

"That's perfect." I said smiling at him.

"Hey, Sam, you look like you 'bout to convulse. Go back to your office. I'll show Rayne around." She said, motioning for Sam to go back to his office.

"Thanks Tara. Bye Rayne, see you Friday."

"Goodbye Sam."

Tara walked toward the cooking area and introduced me to the two men working behind the small window.

"Lafayette, Terry, this is Rayne. She's our new waitress."

I studied the 2 men carefully. The one, Lafayette I think it was, looked like kin to Tara. He had a lighter skin shade than her, with a scarf tied around his head. He was obviously gay. If it wasn't apparant by his looks, than it sure was by his mannerisms. He had more makeup on than me, and his nails were painted bright red. A color that meshed with his skin tone. He was tall and rather built.

The other man, Terry, was around the same height. He had a sort of sad, scared look in his eyes. I could tell almost instantly that he'd been through something traumatic in his life. His short blond hair covered a little of his eyes. He had a scruffy beard, almost like Sam's. But his face was covered in scars that I noticed covered his forearms as well.

"Well don't you look outta place hookuh" Lafayette said looking me up and down. "The city girl done lost her way and ended up in this fucked up town." He laughed.

I laughed. "What could make this town more fucked up than New Orleans?" I asked intrigued.

"Well for one we're understaffed because we had a killer run loose not that long ago that killed off half our waitresses" Tara said, shuddering at the thought.

I think they were startled by my reaction. My face didn't turn to fear as they would have expected. "Damn. I thought I got away from that when I left New Orleans."

Terry looked at me and said reassuringly, "Don't worry though, they caught the guy."

"That's good to hear," I said trying to sound more concerned than I really was. I had seen more death in my life than I cared to, and it didn't seem to phase me as much anymore.

"Alright, time to meet the waitresses." Tara said, grabbing my arm and leading me toward the bar again.

A red-head came up to Tara. She looked to be in her late 30's early 40's. She was really pretty for an older woman. Her green eyes narrowed at Tara as she walked up.

"Tara, do you plan on working the bar any time soon? Andy's getting belligerent and keeps yelling at me for another drink." She said, one hand on her hip, another holding her tray.

"Arlene, this is Rayne. She's gonna be the new waitress come Friday and then maybe I won't have to listen to your constant bitching." I could tell there was a little hostility between Tara and the red-head. I'd put my money on Tara.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tara, it's just overwhelming. Coby's got the flu and Lisa's starting to get sick too and.." she sighed. "Well nice to meet you Rayne. I'm glad Sam finally hired someone. He knows how much work me and Sookie have to deal with. I just wish he would've hired someone sooner." she said, before turning back to the busy patrons.

I nodded at her before she left, acknowledging the pleasure of meeting her.

"SOOKIE!" Tara yelled at the only person I'd yet to meet.

The blonde girl said something to one of the patrons before jogging up to Tara, her blonde ponytail bouncing behind her. She was short and thin, with a wide chest. Her blue eyes looked up at Tara before asking, "What is it Tara?"

Tara introduced me yet again to this girl, apparently her best friend, Sookie Stackhouse. Something about her intrigued me the same way Sam did. I couldn't place my finger on it. I kept my gaze on her, trying to figure out where my interest was coming from. It finally irritated me so much, I just asked.

"I don't mean to sound crazy or anything, but there's something about you that's not quite clicking with me.. Nevermind, I'm just loosing my mind." I realized after I opened my mouth that I probably sounded like some kind of psycho, telling her something like that.

But I got a much different reaction. Instead of looking at me like I had three eyes, they both looked at me in astonishment.

"How did you..." Tara asked as the gawked at me.

"This is kind of a secret but since I'll be working with you now, it's only right you should know." She said before taking a deep breath. "I'm a telepath."

"A telepath huh? Interesting. I thought I sensed something different about you." I said with a slightly raised brow.

"I'd appreciate if you don't tell anyone about it. All the staff knows and everyone else knows but they don't believe it. They call me 'Crazy Sookie Stackhouse'."

I smiled sincerely at her. "You're secret's safe with me." I looked out the windows of the bar when I realized I had been here a lot longer than I had thought. It was starting to get dark. "Well I better be going. I have a long day of moving in tomorrow. I will see you guys on Friday." I said as I waved and headed toward the door.

"Bye Rayne. See you on Friday." They said in unison.

I made it back to the house and set up the sleeping bag I had bought earlier that day. I grabbed the Tolkien novel titled "The Silmarillion" before cuddling up and beginning to read. About 3 hours later, I put down the book and sank myself deeper into the sleeping bag. I laid on my side hoping that I would have a peaceful sleep tonight without that same recurring nightmare. My eyelids began to feel heavy as I felt myself drifting into my first night of slumber in this strange little town.


	3. Chapter 3

The following couple weeks brought a lot less nightmares. Me, Sookie, and Tara had become close, seeing each other every day at work. She introduced me to Bill and I had to say, he was unlike any vampire I'd ever met. I was happy she proved everyone wrong by having a successful relationship with a vampire. I also met her older brother, Jason. A tall, jock with blond hair and blue eyes just like his sister. He was sweet and polite, but dumb as a box of rocks. All in all, I was beginning to feel at home in Bon Temps.

I had decorated my house the day before I started work. Black leather sofa and love seat, Parisian rugs, and mahogany tables. My room had been set up in a Gothic decor. I had purple velvet sheets on my antique queen size four poster bed. Black candelabras were set on each of the rosewood nightstands. All my furniture in this room had been antique, looking almost like it came out of the 14th century. I could never resist the beautiful work of old furniture. All in all, I was impressed at how the room looked. And I was surprised when decorating at how large the room itself was, that I decided to go back and get more furniture of the same fashion for the spare bedroom. My house was finally livable.

I had just woken up for the 6th day in a row without any nightmares. I was beginning to loose myself in my glee. I practically skipped to the bathroom and decided I felt like taking a nice hot bath. I turned the water on and stripped off my clothes. I carefully stepped into the water and laid back, letting my hair bob in the warm water.

I seemed like hours I was in that tub just relaxing. I looked over at the clock on the wall and realized from the time and my pruned fingers and toes, that I had been in there a lot longer than I intended. I quickly pulled the plug, letting the now cold water escape down the drain. I walked into the bedroom and pulled on my uniform with my black vans. I sat at my vanity and applied my makeup. I was feeling spontaneous so I decided to put on some fire engine red lipstick and gave myself a smoky eye. I double-checked myself in my full length mirror. Pleased with how I looked, I grabbed my purse and started to my car.

I arrived at Merlotte's and started toward the door. Once I entered I noticed it was a lot louder than normal, as if everyone was talking at the same time.

It was then I realized that most of the bar was too busy eating their food or getting drunk to talk.

I had no idea what was going on, or why it seemed so much louder. At first I thought I maybe just had a migraine without realizing. Then Sookie called my name and walked up toward me.

_I wonder what's wrong with her._

I was horrified when I saw that her lips didn't move.

I grabbed her arm and ran towards the bar, yelling at Sam that I needed to talk to Sookie for a minute. He lifted his head up and nodded. I pulled Sookie to the back door and walked outside.

"Rayne, what's wrong?" she stood in front of me while I grabbed at my hair, my eyes almost bulging out of my skull.

"Sookie, this is going to sound crazy," I said, pacing in front of her. "but I think I can.. hear.. people's... _thoughts_."

"What? Rayne if you're making fun of me, I'm used to it." She said staring at me incredulously.

"I'm serious Sookie. When I walked in, it seemed like everyone was talking at once, then I realized they were barely talking at all, and when you walked up to me, I could hear you wonder what was wrong with me." I sat down on the bench and put my head in my hands.

"Are you sure? Maybe you just read my expression or something. I've just never heard of someone just _becoming_ a telepath"

I sat quiet for a second before an idea struck. "Think of a number, a color, and a state."

"Okay"

_14. Uhm... purple. And California?_

"14, purple, California."

She dropped her jaw. "Oh. My. Lord." This time I thought she was going to be the one needing to pick her eyeballs off the ground after they popped out. "How?... I... What?" She was speechless.

"I have no idea, but I need your help trying to control this new wonderful 'gift' of mine. How do I close my mind off like you do?"

"It's a lot harder than you think. It took me years to be able to do it and it's still draining." She said, turning her back toward me. "Just imagine everyone's thoughts inside a big box. Close the box and toss it aside. It's going to be hard to keep it closed."

"I don't understand how this happened. Thank you Sookie." I said, giving her a hug.

"I don't either. I wish I could ask Bill about it but he doesn't know much about how I'm a telepath." She said reassuringly.

"Me too.. Okay, here goes nothing," I said as I walked back into the bar.

Sure enough, the voices were still running through my head. I stood back, took a deep breath, and tried to push the voices away. They got quieter and quieter until they eventually subsided. I don't know what was happening to me, but I didn't like it.

I pitied Sookie for having to deal with this her whole life.

I had only been a telepath for 4 hours before I felt mentally exhausted. I had been serving drinks to a couple in a booth when Bill walked in.

But it wasn't just Bill.

There were two others behind him. Both obviously vampires. The one to his left was a woman. She was absolutely gorgeous. She was dressed in a simple black dress with matching heels. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a disgusted look on her face as she came in and looked around. Following closely behind the vampire beside her.

He was purest sense of the word perfect.

He was tall, wearing a black tank top that fit his muscular body perfectly. Black pants covered his long, toned legs. His beautiful pale blond hair was slicked back, making him look similar to those greasers you see in movies. But what attracted the most were his eyes. They were an astonishing shade of blue that fit his face perfectly. He had a smirk as he followed Bill, gaining all the attention in the bar.

I was staring at them, forgetting about my guard. An image went through my mind. It was a little blond boy, no older than 10, playing along the beaches of the North Sea. I could almost smell the salt in the air and the breeze nipping at my skin.

It was then that I dropped the pitcher I had in my hands causing it to shatter on the floor.

Everyone turned their attention toward me, including the new guests. I turned around, acting as if nothing had happened. I awkwardly went back to waiting tables, occasionally looking up to glimpse at the vampires. Sookie was sitting with them, Bill's arm around her, and she looked as though she hated the company of the people across from her. I looked over to look at the male and noticed he had been staring at me. I caught his gaze and stood there watching him watching me. I couldn't turn away. He turned his attention back to Sookie and said something to her. She looked up at me and then back to the man. I tried to see if I could read her mind, seeing what they were saying as she processed the conversation in her head.

_"That's none of your business Eric." Sookie snapped._

_"I merely wanted a name. She looks quite delectable." Eric said, turning his attention toward me again._

_"Eric Northman, you stay away from Rayne!" Sookie said, clapping her hands to her mouth._

_"Is she a telepath like you?" the woman asked._

_"No. Why would you ask that?"_

_Eric looked at me again. "Because she seems to be able to hear our conversation from all the way across the bar."_

I jumped back into my own head as they all stared at me. Eric lifted his hand up to summon me over. Great, my first day of being a telepath, and everyone can tell. I walked up to the group and smiled. I was used to being around vampires, having lived in the fictional capitol for so long. The woman was the first to speak.

"Well well well, she does look delectable. I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of that.." As she said this, I head a distinct click and her fangs protracted, a look of lust on her pale face.

"I wouldn't mind letting you," I muttered to myself. She was beautiful after all, vampire or not.

"You have an interest in my prodigy?" Eric said, eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I should have kept my thoughts to myself." Yeah, like I can control my thoughts and other's at this point. "I'm Rayne Crassus. Pleased to meet you." I said, smiling.

"Crassus. Roman?" the woman said.

"Yes ma'am."

"I am Eric Northman, and this is my business partner, Pam." Eric said staring at me intently. "But I think you already knew that."

Sookie shifted in her seat, and looked at me wistfully.

"Why would you say that? I've never met you before now." I threw him a convincing confused look. I don't think he was buying it.

"You have something different about you. I felt the same thing from Sookie when we first met. I assume you know she's a telepath, but what about you?" He raised his eyebrows again. God his eyes were beautiful. Nevermind the fact that he could rip me to shreds. There was just something - different - about him.

"Rayne, you don't have to answer that!" Sookie said practically begging me to shut my mouth. Bill had given her a nudge and shake his head. I'm assuming he was indicating I had to answer. This made me think Eric was Bill's superior. I wouldn't be surprised. He looked much bigger, older, and more threatening than Bill.

"Uhm. I don't know really. I guess I am." I looked down at my feet as I said it.

"Interesting. It seems I've stumbled across some luck." He said, eying me and then turning to Bill. "She could be of use to me."

"She could be of many uses." Pam said, looking me in the same manner as she did before. Either lust or hunger. I couldn't tell which.

"Do you need me for anything else? If not I need to be returning to work." I said, ignoring the comment from Pam.

"Actually I do." Eric said. I had noticed he never moved his gaze from me. It kind of made me uneasy, but it also made me curious.

"Eric please, leave her alone." Bill had said. The short time I knew Bill he had been like a brother. I had no idea he would have stuck up for me in a situation like this though. After all, it did seem like Eric was his superior. I didn't know anything about vampire politics, but I assumed that was so.

I had heard all the trials Sookie had been through. Drew Marshall, Rene being his assumed name, and his muder spree. I hadn't heard much from her about Eric. Except that he was a selfish jerk who used her like a hunting dog, making threats to Bill if they didn't comply.

"What do you want from me?" I said, taking a deep breath and looking directly into Eric's gorgeous bright blue eyes.

_Stop that!_

"In due time my pet, in due time." I saw a smile faintly play across his lips. I absentmindedly smiled back. "May I speak to you alone for a moment?" He motioned toward the door.

Bill and Sookie looked worried, while Pam looked curious.

"Yeah, sure." I said, nodding my head.

It wasn't until I turned around that I noticed that the entire bar was staring at me. Sam looked up with an expression saying "watch yourself". I followed Eric toward the door. He stepped into the woods, expecting me to follow. I did. I could hear him turn towards me but I couldn't see, the moonlight wasn't enough light in the woods. All I could see was the outline of his pale face.

"I would like to see you at Fangtasia tomorrow night. You're of use to me, though why I can't say here." He said, turning his head as he spoke.

"So just because I have this new ability to read minds, I wind up being a toy for some vampire I don't know?" I didn't like being used. I sure as hell wasn't going to be some blood bag for every vampire in the area.

"You're a feisty one." He almost chuckled at me. "I like that."

All of a sudden I felt my head tingle. I couldn't describe it. It just felt... off.

"You will come to Fangtasia tomorrow night just after sundown." He said. I could tell he was staring straight into my eyes.

"What if I refuse?"

"I guess glamour doesn't work on you either. If you refuse, I'll just have to use you in other ways." I heard his fangs 'click' and he moved closer to me. His fangs shining in the moon.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Really?" His breath was on my neck. It was almost as cool as his skin.

"What happens if I go? What do I get out of it?" I asked, trying to calm myself of the the fact that this beautiful vampire's breath made the hairs on my arms stand up.

"That will be discussed when you arrive tomorrow." He said. It seemed he hadn't noticed my reaction. Probably not the one he was intending, but a reaction I wouldn't like him to know nonetheless.

"Fine. I'll be there." I said reluctantly.

"Good choice." His fangs retracted.

As he was turning around I remembered something I'd been meaning to ask.

"Uhm, Mr. Northman. May I ask you something?" He stopped in his tracks and turned around. He was out of the woods, and I could see him glow in the moonlight. He looked like an angel. Well, as close to an angel I was going to get.

"Speak."

I didn't know how to start it. "Uhm... Did you, uh, used to live near the North Sea as a child?" That was a wonderful way to ask.

He looked confused, something I'd never seen in a vampire before.

"How could you possibly know that?" He said, his eyes fixed on me, moving closer.

"I don't know. I just," I paused, "sensed it. You almost smell like salt water." I felt stupid. It was none of my business.

"Very interesting Miss Crassus." He stared at me for what seemed like hours before turning around and walking into the bar.

I stood there for a minute, absorbing what had just happened. The I walked back into the bar, only hearing Eric tell Pam it was time to go. Pam waved at me and smiled. It wasn't friendly. It was almost like someone would smile when a steak was served in front of them. Eric shot me another glance before walking out of the bar, leaving me there dumbfounded. It wasn't until Sookie ran up to me that I snapped back to reality.

"What did he talk to you about?" She said after hugging me like I'd been gone for weeks.

"He wants me to go to Fangtasia tomorrow night." I said, still having not re-gained my composure.

"You're not seriously thinking about going are you! Eric is not the kind of person you want to get mixed up with." She said, almost shaking me.

"Look Sookie, I know you mean well, but I don't have much of a choice."

"I guess you're right, but be careful when you do. You've been a good friend the past couple weeks and I couldn't stand to loose another."

"I'll be fine Sookie, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." I said, grabbing my tray so I could go back to work.

"I'm just worried Rayne."

The rest of the night went by relatively fast. My guard had slipped a few times when I thought about what had happened earlier, hearing about some man that cheated on his wife and hoped drinking would relinquish his guilt. All in all, in the few hours I had it, I was learning to control my new gift with a surprising ease. When it was time to leave, I did the last of my closing chores, and grabbed my things, telling Sam goodnight. I started to my car and headed home.

As I got to the door, I grabbed my keys from my purse. Just before I had them in the lock, I noticed something to my right in the distance. Or someone I should say.

I could have sworn it was Eric.

After rubbing my eyes a bit, making sure I wasn't completely delusional, I realized my eyes were correct. He was watching me from the end of my private parish road. I heard him say, even as far as he was:

"I don't know what you are, Rayne Crassus, but I intend to find out."

In an instant, he vanished, as if he were never there. I stood on my front porch for a moment, wondering what the hell just happened, and then proceeded into my home. I slowly walked up the stairs, holding the handrail as I walked. As I entered my room, I felt so tired all of a sudden. I changed into my regular pajamas: a t-shirt so big it consumed me and a pair of cheeky hiphugger undies. Almost as soon as I laid my head on the pillow, I feel asleep.

I knew I would dream of Eric tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out. If you haven't read my profile information, then I'll state what it says here. I do not have internet at my home. I can only use it when I go to a friend's house. I do however, try to write at home whenever I can on my broken laptop. (Writing documents seems to be the only thing it's good for.) Another thing, I know Rayne told Sookie about what Eric wanted with her at the end of the last chapter. Let's pretend for argument's sake that that conversation never happened. =] Alrighty, on with chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. I didn't dream of Eric that night. I had the same nightmare I had many times before. The one of the beautiful red-haired vampire being betrayed by her own people.<p>

"Vad helveten är förorätta med jag?"

I gasped my hand over my mouth. What the fuck? What the hell language did I just speak? In my head I heard, 'What the hell is wrong with me?' in English. Then that came out. Someone weird is wrong with me and I'm starting to get worried. This has never happened to me and I don't like it.

I quickly pulled out my laptop and began finding a website that could tell me what language I just spoke. Sure enough I found out.

I just spoke Swedish for the first time in my life.

I started talking without thinking, trying to see if somehow overnight I managed to learn an entire language.

"Mig namn er Rayne Krasch och JAG er absolut sinnessjuk.."

**My name is Rayne Crassus and I am completely insane..**

Oh fuck.

I called the only person I could talk to: Sookie

I picked up the phone with shaking hands and was about to call my friend when the phone started ringing. Sure enough, it was Sookie.

"I was just about to call you."

"Wow. What for."

"You're not going to believe this."

"Try me."

"I just.. well, I just learned.. _Swedish_"

"That's nice I guess. But what made you want to learn Swedish?"

"No, I don't mean it like that. I kind of just... woke up.. and learned Swedish."

Hysterical laughing. I'm glad she thought this was hilarious.

"Sookie I'm serious! Vilja du lyssna till jag!"

**Will you listen to me!**

"Woah, you're not joking are you?"

"Do you think I'd joke about something like this." I wanted to shake her over the phone.

"How did it happen?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I just woke up and it happened! I don't know what the hell's going on with me but I don't like this. Yesterday I'm a telepath, and today I'm a Swede? I don't understand."

"Say something in Swedish again! It sounds so cool when you say it!"

Now I wanted to choke her over the phone. "Sookie , JAG svära till Gud Jag er går till döda du om du icke gör det stopp spelsätten lik en barnen!"

**Sookie, I swear to god I'm going to kill you if you don't stop acting like a child!**

"Woah, what'd you say?"

"Sookie, I said I'd kill you if you didn't shut up! I'm serious here!"

"Well I'm sorry Rayne, I just don't get information like this very often. I don't really know how to react."

"I don't either Sookie! Whatever, change of subject. I'm going to Fangtasia tonight."

"WHAT! WHY!" I heard her drop the phone and then pick it back up.

"Nice to see that now you're serious. Eric wants to talk to me at Fangtasia."

"No Rayne! You can't go!"

"I don't really have much of a choice Sookie."

"I'm going with you."

"No Sookie. I'm going alone."

"Like hell you are! You don't know Eric! He could have you killed and make it look like an accident!"

"I don't think he will."

"You don't know him Rayne! He could torture you and we'd have no idea where you would be!"

"Now see that's not true. I could mentally lead you to me."

"Rayne, I'm really against this. I don't think it's a good idea. If it weren't for Bill he'd do the same thing to me."

"Sookie, I'll be fine. I've been around more vampires than you think. Just stay here and wait for me. Eric knows I'm a telepath now. Plus..." I stopped myself. I didn't want Sookie to know about the vision I had of Eric as a child. That's all I need right now. "Nevermind. Look, I'm going tonight and I'll be okay. I'll bring a silver necklace just in case."

"Alright. Just be careful. If anything happens to you, I'll stake him, I swear."

"Okay Sookie, and thank you for worrying about me. You're a good friend."

"You're welcome Rayne."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and sat down on the bed. It was late afternoon and I had a few hours before I was supposed to be at Fangtasia. I had no idea what Eric wanted with me, but I had the feeling I wasn't going to care much for it. Then it hit me.

What the hell am I going to wear?

I didn't want to look too 'delectable' as Pam so blatantly put it. Conservative maybe. But I kind of _wanted_ Eric to notice me.

Get that out of your head right now. Attracting vampires attention is unwise. You should know this.

I decided I would blend into the crowd. I had picked a red PVC corset with skin tight black leather pants that laced on the sides of the waist. I put on my outfit and realized I looked a lot like the Scarlet Witch from the old X-Men comics. I sighed and turned to my closet and put on a pair of black platform heels.. I walked over to the bathroom and applied my makeup. Smoky eyes with bright red lips. I straightened my hair and curled it inward so it was framing my face. I looked at my self in the mirror, impressed. I looked pretty damn good. I wouldn't stand out too much I hoped. Before I set out the door I grabbed my silver Celtic cross necklace, just as I told Sookie I was going to, and put it around my neck.

I got in my car and set out for a sure-to-be hectic night at Fangtasia.


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia. There was a very long line of Fangbangers wrapped around the front of the nightclub. As I got out of the car, I took a deep breath and walked toward the bar. I noticed Pam at the front, and apparently she noticed me too. She motioned me toward the front and I followed.

"Don't you look nice. If Eric didn't have such an interest in you, I might just claim you as my own." She said, eying me in her same usual way.

"Thanks." I noticed everyone in line was whispering and staring me. It took all I had to keep my guard up from the jealous comments and sexual references.

"You can go in Rayne, Eric's waiting." She nodded toward the door and I smiled.

I walked in and was surprised. It was a lot bigger than it looked from the outside. There were vampire dancers on a stage, moving around so fast it I could barely follow their bodies. The bar was crowded with vampires and their humans. There were mortals dancing to the loud, intense music, just like any other club. Then I saw what I came for.

He was perched on the center of a raised platform on a throne of sorts. He was the king, and all the mortals surrounding him were craving his attention. They would be complete if he even gave them a glace or spit in their face. He looked positively elegant. Mortals were kneeling at his feet, kissing his shoes. They all hoped to be the object of this Viking vampire's interest. He wasn't going to pay them any attention.

Because he was staring directly at me.

I lowered my head, afraid I would insult him by staring at his kingly appearance, just as these annoying fangbangers were. In a flash, he was in front of me. I was startled at his sudden appearance in front of my face.

"Can you please not do that, I'm startled easily." I said, looking up at him.

He laughed a little. "I thought you said you weren't afraid of me."

"I'm not," I said, wrinkling my eyebrows a bit. "I said you startled me, I didn't say I was scared."

"It's all the same to me. You look very..." He looked me from my heels to my straightened hair. "appetizing."

I ignored the comment and realized he was wearing close to the same outfit he was wearing the night before. Black tank top, Black pants (only this time... tighter...) and a leather jacket. "What did you want to talk to me about. You said you needed me?" I had to say something before my mind lost itself in the gutter.

"Yes, follow me to the back."

He led me around the staring crowd and toward a door in the back. The door opened into a metal hallway with a door at the end. Eric's office I was guessing. He sat down and motioned for me to do the same. He propped his elbows on his desk and touched his fingertips together, staring at me intently. (He seemed to do that a lot) Pam walked in and he barely gave an upward glance.

"Om du avgöra du någonsin få uttråkad av henne , kanna Jag har henne? Hon skulle göra en utmärkt lek sak." Pam said, eyes focused on me.  
><strong>If you decide you ever get bored of her, can I have her? She would make an excellent play thing.<strong>

Maybe suddenly learning Swedish this morning would come in handy.

"Löpa ned Pamela. Jag har många planerna för vår ny telepatien."  
><strong>Stand down Pamela. I have many plans for our new telepath<strong>.

I sighed, "JAG kanna förstå vad du två siar..."  
><strong>I can understand what you two are saying<strong>

They both looked up at me, eyes wide.

"You know Swedish?" Eric said, curiosity playing across his face.

"As of this morning, yes." Both their expressions became almost confused. "It's a long story."

"You're very interesting Miss Crassus. You seem to have more to you than your friend Sookie." Eric looked at me, the curiosity coming back. "I would like to know more about your... gifts"

"Thanks, I guess. I have no idea what gifts I have. You wouldn't have been interested in me a couple days ago. I was as normal as any human in this bar."

"Really? What caused the change?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I honestly have no clue."

"You're very different, not like the other pathetic humans in my establishment. You're much more than food to me."

"That's reassuring."

"Well, the reason I've asked you here tonight is because I'm in need of your talent. I would ask Sookie for this considering she's been in control of her gift longer but her relationship with Bill has become... tiresome."

Pam snickered.

"I'm warning you right now Eric, I'm not very good with my new gift. I can't control it nearly as well as Sookie. I have no idea how it happened and it seems no one else does either."

"Regardless of whether or not you can control it perfectly, I still need you. Do you know of vampire politics?"

"No, not really."

"I am Sheriff of Area 5. That is the area containing Shreveport, Bon Temps, and Monroe. As the Sheriff, I can have any human I want." He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "That includes you."

"So, if I refused, you would drain me?"

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet. I could drain you, torture you, or use you in as many ways I please." A smile played across his face. Pam smirked at this.

"I haven't heard what you want me for so I have no idea whether or not I should refuse."

"I was getting to that. Dallas's sheriff is missing. We have asked the surrounding area sheriffs if they've seen him to no avail. At first we thought it was another vampire but we have no leads. Some think he was kidnapped by humans, but I'm not sure that's the case. Godric is too powerful to be taken be mere humans. That is where you come in." He leaned his elbows on his desk and interlaced his fingers, chin resting on his hands. He looked very professional.

"So you want me to poke around and see if I can find any information on the whereabouts of this sheriff? I don't understand, it seems like that you have your own matters to attend. Why are you so interested in what happens in Dallas to this Godric?"

Bad move.

In an instant, Eric had me pinned against the wall, fangs gleaming in the dim light. He looked like he wanted to rip out my throat. I stood there, frozen. Just then I had a vision. Eric and a dark-haired boy in German soldier uniforms in a candle-lit cottage.

"Don't mistake my demeanor as kindness! My interest in Godric is none of your business! You will go to Dallas and do as I ask or you will meet your God sooner than you expect!" His eyes were like fire. I had really hit a nerve without meaning to.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Geeze, you don't have to try and kill me." I said as I edged myself away and brushed off my shoulder blades. "I'll help you. I was just curious."

He was looking at me dumbfounded. I could tell he was surprised at how little fear I showed. I'd been through enough muggings and such in my life to know that human life hangs by a thread. I don't welcome death, but I don't necessarily _fear_ it either. Then the smiled, his fangs retracted.

"Interesting." He whispered so low I could barely hear. "I will set up your travel at no cost. Of course you will be paid for this. Pam and myself will accompany you. Do you think I should bring Sookie along if she wishes as well?"

"That's all up to you. I wouldn't mind having another human with me as well. After all, two minds are better than one. Especially telepathic ones."

"Then it's settled. I will contact Sookie tomorrow night and inform her of the plan."

"Sounds excellect. Keep me informed as to what's going on if you don't mind. I would rather go into this knowing what's going on instead of being blind-sided at the last minute."

"You're very demanding Miss Crassus."

"Stop calling me that please. I have a first name. It's Rayne."

"Very well Rayne. You may leave if you wish." He smirked again.

"I think I will. I have work in the morning. I'll see you soon. Pam." I said, nodding my head in her direction.

I had flashed a last smile before Pam opened the door for me and I walked into the cold atmosphere of the bar. As I was walking toward the entrance, I noticed Eric was sitting back on his throne, soaking the attention while watching me walk away. I slightly smirked and then walked out of the door. I got into my car and took a deep breath. I was alive, that was a plus. I started the engine and began my ride home. About 10 minutes later I was on an empty, wooded, dark road. There was only one street light and it seemed as if it were going out. My car began to sputter so I pulled over. I waited about 2 minutes before I tried starting again. No luck. I tried again. Same result. I groaned and put my head on the steering wheel. When I lifted my head up, I noticed a woman in the middle of the road. She had a feral razorback pig alongside her. I rubbed my eyes as if to wish her away. When I focused again, I could see she was still there. I slowly opened the door of my car and lifted a foot out. I began climbing out of the car. I shut the door and began walking toward the woman.

She was thin with long stringy black hair. She was wearing a white gown that looked older than dirt. Then I noticed her mouth. It was covered in blood. I noticed then that her dress was covered in it too. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I have a message I would like you to relay." She said, dark eyes fixed on me from over 20 feet away.

"Yes? For whom and what?" I was afraid of the answer.

"For Mr. Northman." She laughed and it sounded almost like bells.

Then it happened. Her arms had grown twice their size and looked even more gruesome. She started running toward me. I turned to run as fast as I could but to no avail. The demon woman had dug her nails into my back, ripping my corset off and leaving me reeling in pain. She stood over me and looked down before disappearing into the night.

All I could feel was intense pain. My body was convulsing. I couldn't stand it. Every one of my limbs started to feel numb. I was getting nauseated. Then I did the only thing I thought could save my life.

_Eric, help me please_

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the end of chapter 5. Please review, I'm one for constructive criticism! Also, check out my sister-in-law's the Outsider's fanfiction. Her pen name is trippinoutmysoul. The next chapter should be out soon!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In this chapter, I'm adding more elements from the book. For example, in the case of Rayne's attacker, it's Callisto, not Maryann. It's not going to be dragged out so don't get used to your favorite maenad. I do have to say though, I had a dream last night of how this story is going to play out. If you're an ancient history buff, you'll really enjoy the connection. If not, you'll still love the idea. I can't wait! =]**

* * *

><p>I was slipping in and out of consciousness. The pain radiated throughout my entire body. I didn't know where I was, or who I was with. Everything seemed to be a blur. I was trying to scream but could scarcely breathe. The muffled sounds that came out of me sounded more like gurgles. My heart palpitated furiously. I was going to die. This was the end for me. Then, suddenly, I could hear faint voices.<p>

_"She's been poisoned."_

_"By who or what?"_

_"You ever heard of Komodo dragons? Their mouths are teaming with bacteria, after one has bitten you it will track you for hours, days, just waiting for the toxins to slowly eat away at your nervous system 'til you're good and helpless. Then it will devour you alive. She was not attacked by a dragon, mind you. This poison is similar but way more efficient. I don't think I've seen it before but it's hard to tell without further testing and we don't have that kind of time."_

In a matter of seconds the pain became more intense. I howled in agony when I felt an arm on my shoulder. I knew it was Eric by his touch. I opened my eyes slightly and looked up at him.

"Icke gör det låta jag dö Eric."  
><strong>Don't let me die Eric.<strong>

"Du er inte går till dö , JAG löfte du så pass. Jag nöd du alltför mycket till tillåta så pass."  
><strong>You are not going to die, I promise you that. I need you too much to allow it.<strong>

I knew it wasn't the most reassuring statement but for some reason I felt at ease. Well, the most at ease I was going to be considering I was having nails dug into my back. I shrieked again and Eric's grip tightened. After a few moments of excruciating pain, it began to recede. I attempted to steady my breathing. I looked up to see an ancient woman in scrubs getting up, a distasteful look playing across her face.

"You can give her blood now, her body should accept it. I'll expect my payment by the end of the week."

"It's always a pleasure doing business with you, Dr Ludwig."

"Fuck off," she muttered, walking away.

I looked up at Eric who was smiling as Dr. Ludwig walked out of the door. "It seems to me like the pleasure is one-sided"

"She's no fan of the fang. But she tolerates us as our blood is of such great value to healers." He looked down at me again and moved his eyes to his wrist. His fangs extended as he moved his wrist to his mouth. He cleaved his wrist and blood began pouring out. "Drink."

"No. I know what happens when humans drink from vampires. I'd rather you not know every emotion I have."

He scowled at me. "If you don't, you'll be in the pain you're in now for a lot longer than necessary. Drink and you'll heal faster. Be quick, I'd rather not have to open myself up again."

I sat and deliberated for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. I decided I don't like pain, and began moving his wrist towards my lips. As soon as the blood began to flow into my mouth, it was intoxicating. As I drank I felt a surge of memories that blurred past my mind. Every part of my body was beginning to feel like it had been shot with adrenaline. Pure ecstacy clouded my head. I squeezed my eyes closed, and heard Eric moan. I had done drugs before, but this was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Life itself was coursing through my veins. I moaned into his arm and realized my pain had completely subsided. He grunted and began pulling his arm away.

"That's enough," He said, removing his wrist from my lips. I whined and sat up, feeling lightheaded.

I then realized that the only thing covering my chest, was my hair.

I sighed. "Dammit, that was my favorite corset."

Eric was smiling at me. "Pam!" he called over his shoulder.

Pam came into the room from the back. I had finally taken in my surroundings. We were at Fangtasia. "Yeah?"

"Would you mind getting Rayne a shirt from the back? Even though I enjoy her without one."

"You're not the only one," Pam said as she walked toward the back again.

I had a knot in my stomach, not because I disliked Eric's statement, but because I wished I could be closer to him. Pam returned with a red Fangtasia shirt. She tossed it to me and I caught it, taking it with me to the bathroom. I opened up the door and stepped toward the mirror on top of the sink. I was stunned at my appearance. I had dried blood on my mouth, but that wasn't what shocked me. I was... beautiful. My hair had brightened considerably, and my skin glowed. I looked like one of those sirens in movies. The blood contributed to the 'beautiful but deadly' persona. I turned around and looked over my shoulder to view my back. The scratches were gone, but the scars remained. Dried blood stuck the ends of my hair to my back. Pam entered the bathroom and stared at me. "Would you like some help cleaning up?"

I still had no shirt on, but it didn't seem to phase me. I knew in order to properly get the blood off of my back, I would need help. I still didn't feel uncomfortable being topless, despite Pam's obvious delight in my naked torso. "Sure, if you don't mind."

She stepped out for a moment, returning with a clean rag. She drenched the rag in warm water, wringing the excess afterward. She carefully pressed it against my back and began cleaning, soaking the blood-stained rag in warm water again before squeezing the water out again and repeating.

"I'm glad someone has finally gotten Eric over that Sookie girl. I'm not sure I like the idea of this being done by another human, but just the same, you're cuter than she is." Pam said, using the rag to soak the ends of my hair to get the blood out.

"Thank you for the compliment but I'm sure Eric's interest in me is strictly business."

She ushered me to turn around. I did so and she began wiping the blood from my mouth. "I'm not so sure about that. What was it you said to him outside of that awful bar?" Disgust radiated through her face at the thought of Merlotte's. "He walked back in as if he'd been staked. I've never seen him like that before." Pam was lost in her own head, really wondering what it was I said to Eric.

"Nothing really. He told me to meet him here, and I refused before he so courteously threatened me. Then I accepted and we came back in." I had purposefully left out the part where I asked him about my vision. I shouldn't have even talked to Eric about it. It wasn't very wise for vampires to know you have visions of their past. Some might get very angered at not being completely unreadable. Pam knew I was hiding something but she didn't say anything about it. She removed the rag from my mouth and set it down.

"There, you're all clean. You can put your shirt on now." She turned her back and walked out, leaving me to dress. I grabbed the shirt from it's place on the wall hook and slid it over my body. I looked in the mirror and marveled at my appearance again. My red locks were like fire, cascading over my shoulders in a deluge of waves. My normally seafoam green eyes were tinted with silver as if they had captured stars in their depths. I looked absolutely mystifying. When I was finished gawking at my reflection, I stepped out of the bathroom. When I walked into the main part of the bar, I noticed Pam and Eric speaking quietly to each other before looking up at me. I sat on the chair, put my head down, and sighed.

"We need to know what it was that attacked you. If something foreign is hunting in my area, I need to know what and why," Eric asked, leaning back with his fingertips pressed together, index fingers resting on his chin.

"It was a female. She looked human for the most part. She had long black hair and black eyes, and she was with a razorback. She looked normal at first sans the pig. Then out of nowhere her arms grew twice their size. They looked like monster's arms, and then she attacked me." I cringed at the memory of the night's earlier events. "She attacked me as a message to you. Why? I don't know."

Eric looked concerned, something I didn't expect from a vampire clearly as old as he was. "It was a maenad. An creature of ancient times. They are followers of Dionysus, the god of wine. They relish in the drunkenness and lust of humans, the work of Dionysus. Maenads scour the world, letting themselves be known so they may be offered tribute. She must have attacked you to show me what she's capable of if she's not satisfied. She wasn't trying to kill you, but to warn me. I will give her the offering she desires so that she'll leave, looking for tribute from another area. I'm sorry this happened."

I sighed, "A maenad huh? Never thought I'd see one of those. Then again, a few years ago I would've been admitted for speaking about conversations with vampires.." I shook my head, taking all of this in. It was the vampires that 'came out of the coffin' but it seems as if every supernatural creature is crawling out from the proverbial 'hole in the ground'. "What next? Sirens, mermaids, and cyclops?"

Pam snickered and Eric smiled. "Now Sirens are real, though the other two I'm afraid are myths."

I looked up, wide-eyed. Eric found this humorous and chuckled. He looked up for a moment and then to me. "Dawn's approaching. Pam, we must retire for the night. You're welcome to stay here if you please Rayne. I will inform Sookie of the arrangement at dusk. You may accompany me or leave tonight. We have a bed in the back for our more _frequent_ customers. You're welcome to use it." He smirked at me.

I yawned and contemplated. I decided I was too tired to make the drive back to Bon Temps. I would stay the night. "Thank you. I don't think I'd be able to make the drive home without passing out at the wheel. I appreciate everything you've done for me tonight, and thank you for helping me clean up Pam."

They both nodded at me before heading toward the door. Eric stopped at the doorway and turned toward me.

"Till i morgon ung en."  
><strong>Until tomorrow young one<strong>

I smiled at him and said, "God natt död en."  
><strong>Goodnight dead one.<strong>

He smiled and continued out of the door, disappearing before the door closed softly. I yawned and headed toward the back of the bar. Sure enough, there was a room with a bed in it. It was spotless, the red velvet sheets completely clean. I walked over and sat down, softly stroking the scars on my back. I removed my heels and pants and parted the sheets from the top of the bed. I slid in and recalled the events in the past few hours. I had just realized something that I hadn't thought of before. When I was on the side of the road, dying, I called out for Eric. _And he heard me!_ I smiled and closed my eyes, drifting into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by the song Lilium, sang by Kumiko Noma. You'll see how ;]  
><strong>

_A beautiful woman stood in the main chamber of a sacred temple, in the heart of Athens. She knelt down at the stone alter, offering food to her goddess. Her eyes were closed while she whispered a prayer. Her flaming hair was over her shoulders, covering her face. The smell of insence filled the temple, rising from the alter. The alter was decorated in an elaborate rectangle of silk, draped like a tablecloth on the prism of stone. Candles were spread out over the cloth, flickering in the cool chamber. There was a silver plate in the center, an offering of roast bird laid on the dish. The alter was positioned at the foot of an elegant sculpture of the goddess Athena. The woman finished her prayer and began to sit up, brushing the ends of her robe as she did. She carefully blew out the candles and started towards the exit. She sang a tune as she gracefully walked away. The song was old and in another language, but the words were clear._

_'O castitas lilium'_

* * *

><p>I woke with a start. My heart was racing when I didn't wake to the familiar surroundings of my room. It took me a few seconds to grasp my surroundings. I was in the back room of Fangtasia, the one with a bed. I tried to steady my breathing before getting out of bed, laying my head in my hands.<p>

"I was wondering when you were going to wake."

All my attempts to calm down were shattered by the voice. I jumped in surprise and turned my head to see Eric standing in the corner of the room. "Jesus Christ! You nearly scared me half to death!" I said, clutching my heart. "God, you people are going to give me a heart attack before I'm thirty. Wait a minute, why are you up? What time is it?"

Eric smiled at me while I tried to regain my composure. "It's 9 o'clock at night, you slept for 15 hours. Your friend Sookie should be arriving soon to discuss our plans for Dallas."

I had slept for 15 hours? I had never slept so many hours in one night in my life. I then recalled the events that happened the night before. "Well, things like last night don't happen all the time to me." I yawned and stretched my arms.

"I had my human server make a special run to the clothing store to buy you a new outfit to replace the one that was ruined. I hope you'll enjoy it." He handed me a shopping bag with a grin before stepping out of the room. I opened the bag and looked inside. Obviously this was Eric's idea of a joke. There was a plum colored vest shirt that buttoned in the front with a v-neck collar. This was accompanied with a black pvc skirt that looked like it came straight out of a strip club. There were also thigh-high fishnet stockings with a back seam and purple bow. I sighed and shook my head before retreating to change my clothes. I looked at myself in the wall mirror. The top barely covered my torso, leaving my tummy showing. The skirt ended in the center of my thighs, just enough to cover my butt. I slipped on the stockings and put on my heels. I looked like a vampire whore. I turned to notice that there was a tackle-box sitting on the table near the door. I opened it to find make-up. (I'm assuming it was Pam's) I applied some eyeliner, mascara, and a quick layer of lipgloss before stepping out into the hall, humming to myself. I walked into the main bar area, observing the crowd of vampire and human patrons. I walked to the bar and ordered a tequila sunrise, positioning myself on one of the stools so my skirt wouldn't ride up. I sipped at my drink, thinking of the dream I had that night. I began humming the song from the dream when my thoughts were interrupted.

"You look irresistible."

Eric had his hands on my shoulders and his head near my left ear. I turned to see that his fangs were out and his face was way too close to mine. I looked into his eyes and something came over me. I brought my finger up to his mouth and carefully pricked my finger on the tip of his right fang, tracing a little line of blood over his lower lip. He closed his eyes and licked the blood clean. "Don't expect any more than that." I was about to turn my head when I noticed his reaction. His eyes were opened again and they looked crazed. I was frightened for a moment before he regained composure. He raised his eyebrow in an expression, that to me, looked like shock.

"It's taking every ounce of my strength at this moment not to open your throat and drink until you're completely drained. Your blood is like nothing I've ever tasted before, even in that small of an amount. I knew there was something different about you, but I never expected this."

His blue eyes were staring deep into my sea green ones. His face moved closer to mine and I felt my stomach clench. Breathing became a difficult task. Just then, his head inclined and he looked toward the entrance of the bar. I followed his gaze and noticed the target of his stare. Sookie and Bill had entered the bar, arm in arm. I hopped off the stool and began walking towards the new guests. Sookie released her grip from Bill and ran up to me, locking me in a tight embrace.

"What happened! I tried calling you all day! I was worried!" She stopped hugging me and started shaking me violently. "And what are you wearing?"

"It's a long story Sook. I promise I'll tell you all about it later. The outfit ties along with the story." I managed to pry myself from her grip and take a few steps back. Eric had walked up and taken a place beside me. He still had sort of a dazed look as he addressed Bill.

"I'm glad you got your human to comply Bill. I'd hate to have to resort to threats." Eric had returned to his usual self in seconds.

"Eric, Sookie is only going because you blackmailed her with one of her friends." Bill snapped.

"I have blackmailed no one Bill Compton. Rayne came on her own accord and she requested Sookie accompany her. Don't forget who's the sheriff here. You're under my authority so I suggest you watch your tongue."

"I came because I knew Rayne wanted my help with whatever you're planning. Shouldn't we be discussing that right now?" Sookie glared at Eric.

I rolled my eyes at the childish display of immaturity. I started to the back of the bar, towards Eric's office. Sookie and Bill followed while Eric sped up to lead. When we entered the room, Eric positioned himself in his chair in his usual business-like pose while everyone else found their own places. Sookie seated herself in a chair with Bill standing behind her. I sat on a desk in the corner, watching Eric. My head was still spinning from the propinquity of our faces just moments earlier. I shook it off and listened to the conversation.

"What is your dumb idea this time Eric? And what does Rayne have to do with it?" Sookie asked, arms crossed.

"I have been informed by the vampires of Area 9 of Dallas, Texas that their sheriff has gone missing."

"And what does this have to do with us?" Sookie asked, seething.

"Godric is the name of the missing vampire and needless to say, he needs to be found."

"Maybe he just went for a walk," I muttered.

Eric glanced over at me and narrowed his eyes. "He hasn't been seen for months and the area is in a state of chaos without their sheriff. They think he's been kidnapped."

"Who could kidnap a vampire?" Sookie asked

"We've asked all the vampires in the area if they've seen any trace of Godric to no avail."

"So they think a human might have taken him?" Bill asked questioningly.

"The lieutenant seems to think so, but I can assure you that no human would be able to overpower Godric. He's twice as old as me and twice as powerful. Regardless, we have no leads. That's where you two come in." Eric moved his gaze to Sookie, then to me. He kept his eyes fixed on me, making my stomach clench again.

"So you want us to go to Dallas with no idea what we're looking for? We're just supposed to listen in on every human who comes our way and hope that we get some glimmer of evidence as to where this sheriff is? That hardly sounds like a plan Eric."

Eric set his sights on Sookie again. "He needs to return back to his place as sheriff. You either help or Rayne goes alone."

Great, now I'm the bait to get Sookie to come along.

"I'm going because Rayne just got her power, she needs my help in controlling this. I'm not doing this for you. In fact, I have not the slightest idea why she's doing this for you anyways." Sookie gave me a questioning look.

"I'm doing this because I really don't have a choice. I also wouldn't mind spending some time in Dallas. Even if it is just to go vampire hunting." I laughed at myself. Rayne, the vampire hunter. Is it a coincidence that this is the plot of a video game?

Eric smiled slightly. I wondered if he was smiling at what I was. Do vampires play video games? "Now that this is established, you leave for Dallas the day after tomorrow. Bill, you will be transported with them on Anubis Air. I will pay for all accommodations."

Everyone looked upset. Sookie piped in, "I want $5000 for this. Shouldn't be too much for you. If I'm going to possibly be putting my life on the line, I should be getting paid for it."

I giggled at her. Of course Sookie would say that. "Your human is getting cocky Bill. You should put a handle on that." Eric said, narrowing his eyes at Bill.

"I don't think it's unreasonable. She's doing a job for you Eric. It's only fair that she should profit." Bill said, returning the glare.

"Very well. Both Sookie and Rayne will be paid for their services. Will that be all?"

I looked up. I wasn't expecting to be paid for this. What was I going to do with the money? I didn't want to refuse though either.

Sookie sighed and sat up. "This is the last time I'm doing anything for you Eric."

"Then I shall see you soon." Eric said, smirking.

We all started out into the main room, Sookie and Bill in front, me following, and Eric behind me.

Suddenly I found myself in a trance.

I wasn't in control of my body. I stopped mid-step. My body turned toward the stage area of the bar. I began walking up to it, noticing in my peripheral vision that Eric was watching me, bewildered. I slowly made my way up the steps onto the stage. Everyone in the bar was staring at me. Sookie and Bill hadn't noticed and had already left. My body headed toward the grand piano to the left of the stage. Slowly, I walked toward it and sat down. My arms extended out, fingers resting on the keys. The music in the bar had stopped and the bar was completely silent, everyone's eyes focused on me. My fingers began moving on their own, striking notes that were familiar. Very familiar. Then it clicked.

I was playing the music from my dream.

The notes rang through the bar. Then I began singing the words in their ancient language.

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,_

_et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem_

_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

_Kyris, ignis divine, eleison._

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena,_

_O castitatis lilium._

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena,_

_O castitatis lilium..._

I opened my eyes, and looked around. People applauded around me. I had no idea what had just happened to me. I looked over at Eric. He was watching me with wide eyes. I sat up and hurried toward him.

"What made you decide to perform?" He asked.

I bowed my head. "I have no idea what just happened." My cheeks were red, I knew it. I have one kryptonite - stage fright. And this time I had no control at all.

"It was beautiful. I have not heard that language in quite a long time." Eric had brought himself closer to me. I tried not to look up at him.

"I heard it in my dream. I don't know how I was able to play it or sing the words. I've never played a piano before in my life."

"You shock me, and that's rare for a breather. There's so much to you. If it weren't for that, I'd drink all of that intoxicating blood of yours." He kept inching closer to me.

I could feel myself growing hotter and hotter. The closer he came to me, the hotter I became. I felt like I was going to melt into the floor. "I have to go." I said, rushing toward the door. I could hear Eric saying something as I ran out. I got to the parking lot and it hit me. My car had broken down last night. I stood in the middle of the lot, letting the air cool me. I had suddenly felt warm air on my ear. Eric whispered into it, "I was trying to tell you, I can take you home." My whole body felt like rubber when he did that.

Then I realized what was going on. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you? You know what I'm feeling because I've had your blood. Dammit, I knew that was a bad idea." I slapped my forehead with my palm and walked a few steps in front of me.

"I know how you feel about me. I know you crave me. I could tell that even without having gave you my blood. It's shown in your demeanor." He inched himself toward me again.

I backed up and squeezed my eyes closed. "Thanks for helping me and everything Eric, but I have to go. I'm just going to call a taxi. I'll see you in Dallas." I began walking toward the car, opening the clutch in my hand to take out my cell phone. Then in a flash, I was taken by the waist and was gliding in the air over the trees, speeding through the night. I gasped, clutching the arms around my waist. I turned my head to see Eric smiling at me. We were... flying. In a matter of minutes, we landed in my driveway. Eric let go of my waist and my legs went out. He caught me before I fell to the ground and steadied me back on my feet. I regained my composure and stood up.

"Don't... you... EVER... do that again." I said, breathing between each word.

He smiled at me. "I told you I would take you home."

"I didn't realize vampires could fly." I said, my breathing steadied again.

"Only the old ones. I enjoyed being pressed against you like that." He grinned.

I had to fight the urge to look down and see exactly how much he enjoyed it. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned away. "I'm going to bed." I started toward my door. "I'll see you in a few days Eric."

"Goodnight Rayne."

And that was the last I heard before I shut my door. I leaned against the door, sinking down a few inches. I yawned and decided maybe it was time for a nap. I had slept 15 hours the day before, but I was tired again. I walked upstairs, went into my room, and closed the door. I stripped my clothes before putting on my nightgown. I slid into bed and pulled the covers over me. I turned off my lamp before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the delay in this chapter. I've been called in to work every day and I haven't been able to go to my friend's house and use their internet. I've been trying to write as much as I can when I get home from work, but sometimes I'm just too tired. I appreciate all the alerts and reviews! Also, I know some of you think that Rayne getting all these powers is kind of lame, but trust me, it has a purpose. You'll know in due time. ;P**

I woke to a knock at my window. I slowly propped my elbows up, letting my eyes adjust. I turned to face the window and heard the knock once more. I wondered what the hell could be knocking at my window, considering my room was on the second floor. I pulled the covers off of me and grabbed the bathrobe from my bedpost. I carefully made my way to the window, but decided being cautious was unnecessary considering if it were dangerous, it wouldn't have knocked. I pulled back the curtains to find Eric floating outside my window. I felt my stomach turn when I processed my unexpected guest. I opened up the window to let him in. I started turning toward my bed, expecting him to follow. Then I had remembered that he needed invitation, even if he was entering from the window.

"You can come in," I said as I turned to sit on the side of my bed. He carefully climbed through my window gracefully. Well, as graceful as a six foot tall Viking vampire could be, which to my surprise, was pretty damn graceful. Once he was completely in the room, he looked around, apparently taking in my room decor. I turned on the lamp that was placed on my night stand. Eric seemed to glow even in the dim lighting. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you until we left for Dallas," I said, looking at him questioningly. I wasn't upset that Eric had paid a late night visit, but I found it odd. Although the blood bond between us was making his presence more calming, I was still skeptical. He turned his attention from his surroundings to me. His eyes met mine, and my body began doing it's inside convulsing again. His gaze seemed to have that effect on me. He strode towards me, putting his arms on either side of me, palms flat on the bed. This movement brought his face inches towards me. I gasped a little at the nearness.

"I couldn't stay away. You tempted me too much with your blood earlier. I need... more."

He pushed me onto the bed and straddled me. He leaned down to me and pressed his lips against mine. His lips were cold in comparison to mine, but hey, that's to be expected, right? His tongue began roaming every inch of my mouth, dancing with my own. I had grazed mine on Eric's fang, wincing a little at the pain. He tasted the blood and became almost crazed. He pushed harder against me. He moved his mouth from mine and moved it to my neck. He bit down and I moaned in pleasure. He began sucking hard. I started to feel dizzy before he sat up and looked down at me. His eyes were full of lust and his mouth was red with my blood.

"You let me violate you."

I looked up at him questioningly.

"You let me desecrate you."

I woke to my CD alarm clock blaring Closer by Nine Inch Nails. I had woken in a pool of sweat. I sighed at being awakened from my dream. I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling before sluggishly getting up and turning my alarm clock off. I wiped my eyes before retreating to the bathroom. I did my usual morning routine. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and smoothed my hair a little before going downstairs to make some breakfast. I walked down the steps slowly, trying the shake the effects of the dream from me. I trudged to the kitchen and began making a pot of coffee. I put a few pieces of wheat bread in the toaster before grabbing my newest book from its place on the top of the end table. The Tale of the Body Thief was the title of the book by one of my favorite authors, Anne Rice. I began wondering as I made my way to the kitchen to make my coffee and grab my toast if Lestat was actually a real vampire or if he was completely a figure of Mrs. Rice's imagination. I made a mental note to ask Eric or somebody of the vampire nature out of curiosity. The thought of Eric had me recalling last night's dream and I almost dropped my toast on the floor. It still had me shaky. I shook it off and brought my toast, coffee, and book towards the front door. I opened it and inhaled the warm air outside. I walked towards the lawn chair on my porch. I sat down and began eating my toast and reading my book, periodically taking sips from my coffee. Once I had finished my toast and coffee, I sat up and made my way back inside. I poured myself another cup of caffeine and took the mug upstairs. I set it down on my night stand after taking another sip and made my way into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and climbed into the tub. I let the hot water wash away all the thoughts of the previous night. I managed to clear my head after remembering my distaste in having a blood bond with a vampire. I've never had one before, but I sure wasn't liking the idea. Don't get me wrong, Eric is gorgeous, but I'm also wary about the things Sookie has told me about him. How she says he cares only of himself, that he's a jerk, and all he's done for her is made her miserable. At the same time, there's something about him that's.. enthralling. If that's the right word. I want to know more about him. As I wondered about the hunky Viking, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower into the cool air. I had wrapped my hair in a towel as I dressed in a pair of denim cut-off shorts, and a tank top. I didn't have to be at work until later that afternoon so I decided to go shopping. I got into my Mazda and started the drive to the shopping mall in Clarice. Whenever I wanted to clear my head of thoughts, I went shopping. That was about the most feminine thing about me. I spent probably about two hours trying on clothes that suited my taste. I returned to my car with 3 large bags of clothing. I had splurged on this pretty evening gown. I bought it at Le Classique and it was a long, thin-strapped purple colored dress decorated with sequins along the bust. If you turned the light on it, the glitter and sequins turned green. I had always loved that color effect. When I got home, I pulled my bags out of the car and made my way into the house. I went up to my room, laid my bags down, and proceeded to change into my work uniform. I had put my make-up before going back out to my car and head to work.

Merlotte's was unusually dead tonight, which was a relief. I wasn't exactly in control of my new powers enough to keep out of everyone's head. I had been able to keep my guard up most of the time, but not enough to where I could function as a good waitress. I tended to be more.. uncomfortable. It was a lot easier to deal with less people. It didn't take nearly as much out of me. I saw Sam sitting in his desk going through some paperwork when I came in to set down my bag. He heard me enter and acknowledged me, lifting his arm as I passed.

"Wow, we're pretty dead right now huh?" I said, leaning against the wall.

"Well, there's a Garden Society gathering down at the community building."

"That makes sense." I said. Bon Temps patrons were usually involved in community activity. With a town this small, it's to be expected. Remebering what I had originally wanted to talk to Sam about, I changed the subject. "Hey, Sam, have you talked to Sookie yet?"

He actually turned around to face me. "Yeah, she called this morning and told me she'll be gone a few days and that you would be too." His expression held worry. I had known that Sam carried the torch for Sookie, and I also knew about his being a shapeshifter. It was becoming more obvious of that when I could partially relax around him. His thoughts weren't easy to read. I could mainly just read his emotion. Which is how I knew he was worried. "You mind telling me where you're going. Sookie didn't tell me much. She just told me not to worry."

I smiled at him. "And she was right to say so. You don't have to worry, Sam. We're going to Dallas to act as sort of.. detectives. Someone important to Eric has been kidnapped there and we've been sent to investigate." I rolled my eyes as I thought of this again. Me and Sookie: Sherlock and Watson. Of course Sookie would be Sherlock, having more telepath experience than me.

He sighed. "I wish you two wouldn't get mixed up in all that vampire mess. They're bad news."

"Look Sam, I appreciate your caring, but me and Sook are big girls. We can take care of ourselves." I said, smiling lightly at him. I wasn't going to lie, I was worried about the whole ordeal, but I didn't need Sam to know that. He's been nothing but nice to me since I started working for him. I had considered him a friend, even if he was my employer.

"I just want you two to be safe. I know you haven't been working here long, but I've grown fond of you. You're a good waitress, and as you know, those are hard to come by around here. I just don't want to have to hear about another one of my friends dying." His head lowered.

"It's okay Sam, I can whoop some ass if I need to. Trust me. You gotta be tough living in the city. What with all the muggings and whatnot. You're looking at a master of the art of Jiu-Jitsu." I said, feigning a karate stance.

He laughed at me and said, "I'm sure you are. Just be careful okay. With you and Sookie, there's no arguing."

I smiled at him one last time before making my way out to the bar. I continued my job as normal. Sam had went behind the bar and started his time as the bartender. I passed drinks and a few meals as Lafayette cooked them up. All in all, I was having a good day.

When my shift was over a little after nightfall, I told Sam I was leaving. He gave me a last minute 'be safe' before giving me a hug. I walked to my car and noticed something moving by the dumpsters to my left. I walked over to investigate and noticed a lone kitten that was the product of the movement. It meowed hungrily as it noticed me. I slowly walked towards the little animal before crouching and extending my hand. The kitten looked scared, but slowly came toward me. When it sniffed my fingers a little bit, it rubbed it's face against my outstretched hand. I picked up the little kitten and began petting it. It purred in my arms and settled itself and instantly fell asleep. "Aren't you cute? I think I'm going to take you home with me. After all, it's the full moon, and if Sam turns into a Collie, you might be his next meal." I shuddered thinking of this. I actually wondered how much of his human thinking Sam had when he was in his animal form. I carried the little kitten to my car and let it rest on my lap as I drove the short ride home.

When I pulled up to the house, I had a weird feeling in the pit of my chest. I picked up the kitten and started for the house. Every step I took made me feel dizzier. I felt nautious. My heart was beating like a drum. I had set the cat down on the porch and tried to balance myself on one of the wooden beams.

All of a sudden, I felt my chest explode and my body shiver. The air around me seemed to change. I could hear a disgusting sound. It sounded almost like someone stirring a mug of glue with sticks and rocks in it. I felt my self falling.

But I didn't.

I got.. shorter.

I squeezed my eyes closed for fear of being nautious all over my newly painted porch the week before. (Hoyt had stopped by and offered to paint for me) When I opened my eyes, I was looking at the little kitten. She was batting at my face.

I was at eye level with her.

I looked around to try and find out what the hell was going on. That scared me even more.

I had... fur! I looked down to see myself.

I had... changed... into a kitten!

I looked at the little animal in front of me, the same as me, who was now eyeing me. I caught my reflection in a little piece of glass on the porch that I had set out to replace the old one on my door. I looked exactly like the animal I found by the dumpsters. My eyes were the same color as the were before, but other than that, I was completely... feline.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" came a voice from behind me.

**A/N: Review! I love hearing all the wonderful comments from all of you! And criticism helps as well. I want to know what you think! Oh yeah, I was thinking of doing another Eric fic some time. Maybe after I finish this one, maybe during. I was thinking of making it a crossover of Ginger Snaps. Yep, no one's done it! Ginger, the OG were-wolf, with Eric, the heartless Viking. Let me know what you guys think about the idea. I don't have many ideas for what I would do, but you guys' enthousiasm would give me mucho modivation!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ahaha! Rayne's a kitty! I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry. This is kind of a filler chapter so it's a little short. They leave for Dallas tomorrow night so of course things are going to be eventful and long soon. It will follow loosely on season 2, but with some changes that I deem appropriate. Also, I just found out I can now update by putting the files on my laptop onto my Blackberry. So I'll now be able to update more! I'm sure you guys are pleased! Anywhoo, here's Chapter 9!**

I turned my furry little head towards the source of the voice. I was looking into the eyes of none other than Eric Northman. His expression held amusement with a glimmer of surprise. I hissed at him, and jumped at the sound that emitted. I had meant to spit out 'What do you want?' but my new form made this impossible. I shouldn't have been surprised. What did I expect? If my voice had come out in a kitten's body, it would have scared the crap out of me.

Eric smirked at me before stepping beside me to open the door. He looked down at me, the smirk still glued to his face before asking, "May I come in?"

I hopped over the threshold and entered my house. I wasn't entirely sure if my invitation coming from this mouth would make a difference. I drew in a breath and simply replied in a high pitched "Meow!"

Eric stepped into my living room before taking a seat on my black leather couch. Apparently as long as I meant it, it didn't matter what form the invitation was cast from. He looked down at me, and I looked at him, practically begging him to tell me how to go back to being human.

"Try and concentrate," he said, reading my emotion.

I blinked at his statement, and ran over to my bathroom. I sat on the floor before trying to clear my mind, concentrating only on trying to gain back my human form. I pictured myself growing taller, ridding myself of the fur. I imagined having opposable thumbs and my feminine figure. I steadied my breathing as that strange, goopy sound sloshed around me again, the air shifting. I felt myself growing in height, and within a few moments, I was crouching naked on my bathroom floor. I grabbed onto the edge of the sink. I was extremely weak from the changing. I had almost collapsed on the floor when I remembered the guest on my couch. I grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around my body, tucking the end under my armpit. I took a deep breath and walked towards the living room.

As I saw the vampire sitting on my couch, I had a sudden recollection of my dream the night before. He had his arms on the back of the couch, slouched down so that his toned arms were emphasized in the light. I had to steady my breath and shake off the thoughts that were starting to form in my wild imagination. Eric still had the sexy smirk on his face as he took in my body, the only thing covering it was this maroon towel, leaving little to the imagination. My body was glittered with sweat beads, the shifting taking more out of me than I had thought. My long legs peeked out of the towel that ended mid-thigh. I sank down beside him and I rested my elbows on my knees, laying my face in my hands.

"Well, I had no idea you were a shifter _and _a telepath," he said, looking down at me.

I sighed and tucked my chin to chest, letting my palms rest on my forehead. "I'm a fucking freak! I can't go a goddamn day without some new curse plaguing me!"

I almost wanted to cry at this point. I wasn't one to cry, I had always told myself it was a waste of energy, but I was so tired of all this. One day, I find out that I can read minds. Okay, that was a shock, but I was able to deal with it. The next day, I wake up with the sudden ability to speak Swedish without even having looked at a translator. That had it uses. Now I could _shift_? This was becoming too much too fast. I was normal for twenty-five years of my life, and now within the span of a couple days, I was turning into a supernatural menagerie.

"It's interesting. I've never seen someone like you before. In all my thousand years on this earth, I have never once come across someone that possesses the abilities you have. Not all at once, at least. You're blood has an intoxicating aroma to it. I don't know what it is you are, but it's something I've never before encountered."

I lifted my head up and took another deep breath. "Why are you here?" I asked, meeting the eyes of the blond Viking.

He smirked again and raised an eyebrow. "I came here to have mind-blowing sex with you until dawn."

I jumped a little at his statement before realizing that this was his idea of a joke. I wondered if he knew about my dream last night. I gulped quietly before moving my gaze to one of the trinkets on the mantle. "Ha ha ha. That's hilarious."

He scooted closer to me, pulling my chin towards him. I was forced to look at him as he said, "I know of your arousal last night. There's no denying it. I may have been asleep for the day, but I can still feel you through our bond during this time."

I yanked my head back and looked anywhere but into his eyes. He knew about my dream, he knew the effect it had on me. I couldn't deny the fact that this vampire was one of the most beautiful creatures I'd laid eyes on. He was certainly brought into this life in his human peak. I also knew he was over a thousand years old. He had over a millenia to practice these lines on other unsuspecting females. "You know damn good and well why it is that I had those dreams, Eric. I'm not naive. I know about the effects of blood bonds. I'll keep having sexual dreams about you until the bond fades, and then I'll be able to return to the nightmares that have been plaguing my subconscious mind for months now." I shivered at the thought of those nightmares. I still had no idea why I was having them, or why they scared me so much.

"Nightmares? Do tell," he said, intrigued.

"I don't want to talk about them. Change of subject please? Why are you here? Hold that thought, this is starting to get uncomfortable." I said, holding a finger up. I ran up the stairs and into my room, closing the door behind me. I pulled the towel off of my body and let it fall to the floor. I made a mental note to remember to grab the clothes from my front porch before going to bed. I pulled on a pair of cheeky silk underwear before putting on my nightly sports bra. I had turned around to go to my dresser and grab my pajamas, but there was something in my way.

Eric was standing in front of my dresser, holding up a nightgown I had bought at Victoria's Secret. He inspected the little fabric there was to it before looking at me, an eyebrow raised.

"You should wear this one." He said, lifting up the lingerie. The nightgown was nothing but a babydoll top. The bust of it had a built in bra, and it was colored in red and black lace. A black ribbon was adorned underneath in a big bow in the front. A red, thin, see-through material was underneath the ribbon, slit all the way up on both sides underneath the armpit. Ironically enough, I was wearing the matching panties that went with that ensemble.

I looked up at him, my cheeks reddening, but anger flaring in me. "Do vampires not know the meaning of privacy," I said throwing my towel in his face. "If you don't mind, I'm half naked here, and I would like to finish dressing!"

I started toward the master bathroom before Eric had me pinned against the wall. He held my wrists on either side of my head. I gasped as his face neared my neck, smelling my hair.

"I rather enjoy seeing you like that. You don't need clothing. In fact, I would love nothing more than to rip the last remnants off of you and ravish you right here."

He moved his head from my neck, bringing it inches from my face. Every part of my body was aching for him. My body was telling me to rip the clothes off of this beautiful specimen and let him take me until dawn. The feel of his touch on my wrists, and his dominion over me was enough to make me want to cry out in approval. My head however, wouldn't comply. Unfortunately for the rest of my body, it took over.

"Get off of me. I'm not going to be one of your fangbanger whores. I'm not going to jump into bed with you just because you're a vampire. I have morals! I'm old fashioned. Take me out for dinner and a movie a few times, compliment me every once in a while, _then _maybe I'll jump your bones, but not now. Just because you gave me your damn blood doesn't mean my judgment is out of the window."

He looked me over, a slight glimmer of shock erupted on his face as he let go of my wrists. "I have never been refused before, and I'm not fond of it. Humans practically jump at the opportunity to join me in bed. Male or female."

"Well, I'm sorry to have bruised your ego, but if you don't mind, I'm exhausted. Whatever the hell just happened to me earlier took a lot more out of me than I had originally thought, and I have a plane to catch tomorrow, so I must be getting ready for bed." I said, yawning and turning away from the vampire. "You can see yourself out can't you. I'm sorry for being a bad hostess, but if I don't go to sleep soon, I'm going to collapse." After my saddening decline of Eric's offer, a wave of exhaustion had slammed into me and it was taking to much precious energy to fight it off any longer. "I'll see you in Dallas, Eric."

He began towards the door as I was climbing into bed. He stopped at the doorway and looked over his shoulder to smile at me.

"Goodnight," he said before he left my house in a flash.

"Goodnight," I mumbled to the air.

As soon as my head had hit the pillow, I was asleep.

**A/N: Sorry to have denied you guys some serious Eric action, but I personally think it's too soon to be adding it. I know, I know, I'm horrible, but like Rayne said, she's old fashioned. It was pretty steamy there for a minute though, eh? XD Anyways, review pretty pretty please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Fore warning; I'm listening to music while writing this and I have the tendency to write lyrics down instead of what I mean to write. I'll review it before posting but I can't make any promises on whether or not there'll be some errors. Alrighty, onto Chapter 10!**

I managed to go the night without any nightmares or sexual dreams about Eric. It's safe to assume I woke up in a fairly decent mood. While I do enjoy the sexual dreams, it just reminds me when I wake up of how pathetic I am. I have no sexual life what so ever. To add on to that, I'm dreaming about a vampire that, while gorgeous, is almost like my boss.

I hopped out of bed and glanced at the clock on my dresser. It was ten in the morning, and I still had half the day to prepare for my flight to Dallas at nightfall. I decided to go see Sookie, figuring out the game plan for tonight. I knew I was supposed to meet her at the airport, but I wanted to see if there was any way we could both ride together so both our cars weren't stuck at the airport while we were. Something about leaving my car in an airport parking garage didn't sit well with me. My car was like my child, and I'd morn if anything happened to her.

I quickly showered and brushed my teeth before slipping into a faded pair of denim hip hugger flare jeans and a green tube top. I decided to straighten my hair, for some reason wanting to get at least somewhat made-up. This was a dumb idea considering plane rides and trying to look decent looking didn't really mix. I slipped on a pair of flats before stuffing all my toiletries into my overnight bag. I packed the rest of the clothes I would need, deciding on only packing a few tops, a pair of shorts and jeans, pajamas, and for some reason, a sun dress. I have not the slightest idea as to why I decided to stuff it in there, but something was telling me to go for it. I looked around the room, debating on whether or not I wanted to pack anything else. I decided against anything further, reminding myself I only wanted one suitcase. I zipped the suitcase up and carried it downstairs. I set it by the door, then retreated to the kitchen to make a sandwich. I ate, cleaned the kitchen, and walked to the door. I locked the door behind me and carried my luggage to the small trunk of my car and set off to Sookie's.

When I got there, Sookie was outside on a lawn chair in her bathing suit. She looked up and saw me, smiling and motioned me over to the chair beside her. I obliged, plopping myself next to her.

"What's up Rayne?" Sookie asked, sitting up.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to talk to you about later. Are you taking your car to the airport?" I asked, lifting my head up to look at the clouds.

"Yeah, Bill was going to take his, but I didn't want him to leave his nice car at the airport. I really don't care about mine. I was planning on getting a new one with the money from Eric anyways. Jessica's coming with us. Why? Did you want a ride?"

"It sounds like you're already gonna have a full car anyways, I'll just get a cab." I said, sighing on the inside.

"No worries! It's a small car but it can easily fit four people. Five might be pushing it, so unless you've got plans to bring a random stranger, you'll be fine. As long as you don't mind sitting with Jessica." She laughed.

I smiled at her. "Thanks Sook, and it's no problem. I enjoy Jessica's company." I looked down at my feet as I remembered something else I wanted to talk to her about. She was my friend, and I needed her help. "Hey Sookie, there's something else.."

She looked up at me over her sunglasses. "Is it Eric related?"

I scrunched up my nose. "No!"

She giggled, "Okay, shoot!"

I took a deep breath, wondering where to begin. "Uhm, it happened again."

She took her sunglasses off and began looking at me unsure. "What? What happened?"

"Well, last night.. I sort of... _shifted_."

Sookie had started grabbing her tea from next to her before I began, and when she heard that, she dropped the glass on the grass, the ice cubes and tea soaking the dirt.

"WHAT? Wait a minute, you... _shifted_? Like into a dog?"

I focused my attention on a blade of grass between my shoes. "A kitten actually.." I whispered.

Sookie snorted and began laughing hysterically. I shot her a glare, reminding her that this was serious. She tried to stifle her laughter. "I'm sorry Rayne, but a _kitten_? That's just too funny. How did it happen?"

I glared at her until she started being serious. "I don't know Sookie, it's just like everything else that's happened. These things just suddenly.. happen! I don't know why it is, but it's really getting aggravating. I'm still trying to get the telepathy thing under control, and then it throws me this. I'm hoping that was somehow just a one time thing. I don't know what I'd do, having to miss the 3 days of the full moon just so I can roam around as whatever the hell this thing just decides to turn me in to. And if that isn't bad enough, Eric came to my house when I shifted. He saw everything!" I hid my face in my hands, trying to calm myself.

"Eric was there? Why?" Sookie said, rubbing my back.

"I don't know, he never gave me a straight answer."

"Did you ask him for any help? He's what, a thousand years old. He's probably seen everything. He should know what's going on."

"Nope. He said I was the first to possess all these powers at once."

"Well, maybe once we find that vampire, he'll be able to tell you. He's older than Eric, right? He should know." Sookie said, reassuringly.

I hadn't thought about that before. Then again, I didn't know just how trustworthy this vampire was. That could just make him want to drain me more because I'm special. Then again, he could be a nice vampire and help. It was a fifty-fifty chance. "I think I want to see what kind of a vampire he is before I start dropping all this on him."

"Good idea." Sookie said nodding her head. "That's why I'm glad we're going to Dallas together, Rayne. You think farther ahead than I do. Everyone says that's my problem, but gosh darn it, I'm a telepath, not a psychic!"

I giggled and Sookie began to get up. "Is all your stuff in your car?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's all in the trunk."

"Well, let's put it in mine. Surprisingly, for as small of a car it is, it's got a pretty big trunk." She smiled.

We transferred my bags to her trunk before I sat in the living room, waiting for Sookie to get ready. When she was done, we sat together and talked for hours. That was one thing I loved about Sookie; I could talk to her for hours without getting bored. We were just discussing Jason's childhood antics when a knock sounded on the door.

"That must be Bill. I didn't realize how late it was." She scurried off to the door before letting Bill and Jessica in.

"Hello Miss Crassus. Sookie has informed me that you'll be accompanying us to the airport." Bill said, bowing his head to me.

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave my car at the airport and Sookie said she didn't mind, I hope you don't." I completely forgot about Bill's comfort. I felt like a jackass.

"It's no problem with me. Any friend of Sookie's is a friend of mine." He said, wrapping his arms around Sookie's waist, leaving her giggling.

Jessica rolled her eyes at the act before smiling at me. "Well Rayne, as guess that means we'll be sitting together. I promised Bill I wouldn't try to eat you." She rolled her eyes at Bill.

"Don't worry Jessica, I trust you." I laughed.

"Well, we better get going." Sookie said, patting Bill's chest. He grabbed the suitcase by the door and walked outside.

"Is Eric meeting us at the airport?" I asked Bill.

"No, I believe he departed late last night. He should already be at the hotel when we arrive." Bill said as he stuffed the bag into the trunk.

We all got into the car, Bill driving, Sookie in the passenger's seat, me behind her, and Jessica beside me.

It was an interesting ride. We all talked and laughed. I felt an odd sense of comfort with all of them. I was expecting the car ride to be awkward and silent, but it was the opposite. When we arrived at the airport, Bill carried our bags in and to the front desk. We checked them in and got our tickets. We walked towards the Anubis Air terminal. The security there was more extensive than I had ever seen at an airport. I brushed it off, thinking it was just for vampire security. Anubis Air had the reputation of being the most reliable method of vampire transportation. In fact, it was exclusively for vampires and their human company. I remember hearing that United Airways had their own space reserved for vampires, but it was still largely for human travel. I sighed at the thought of all the expense and hassle vampires had to go through on a daily basis.

We checked everything in and boarded the private plane. The plane was reserved for our party, making me sigh in relief. I hated being around people on planes. It seemed people were the most obnoxious on flights. When I sat down next to Jessica, I relaxed. I looked out of the window as we left the terminal and commenced lift-off. In a few hours, I'd be vampire-hunting in Dallas, Texas.

**A/N: I was going to add them arriving in Dallas, but I decided this chapter was long enough. There will be more story themes in the next chapter, I promise. Also, I posted my new story: Show No Mercy. I couldn't resist. I got really inspired on that one. It's the Ginger Snaps/ True Blood Xover. Go check it out! Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know it's taken FOREVER for me to update, and for that I apologize. I've had a cold and I haven't done much of anything but sleep. If you haven't checked out my Ginger Snaps/ True Blood crossover, go check it out. I'd also like to take a moment to remember Ryan Dunn who died Monday morning in a horrible car accident. For those of you who don't know who Ryan Dunn was, he was my personal favourite Jackass boy. Rest in peace Dunn, we'll all miss you. =[**

We arrived in Dallas about an hour and 15 minutes after departing from Shreveport. We landed at a private terminal with barely any people around. There was a baggage cart, and a limo waiting for us to arrive. When we all stepped out of the plane and into the cool air, I breathed a sigh of relief. I hated plane rides, not because I was afraid of planes, but because I hated staying in one place too long. Bill turned to Sookie and told her that him and Jessica were going to check our baggage, and that we were to stay in the same spot until he arrived in a few minutes. We reluctantly nodded, knowing it was best not to argue with Bill.

"So this is Dallas! I've never been anywhere outside of Louisiana. This is nice." Sookie said looking around, a big grin plastered on her face. She had drank ten of the single serving liquor bottles on the ride here and I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was pretty drunk.

I smiled at her before noticing a man standing beside the limo holding a sign reading 'Compton Party'. I grabbed Sookie's arm before leading her towards our ride. The man was sweating profusely, the beads running down his balding head. There was something odd about this man, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Are you the Compton Party?" He asked, his expression unchanged.

"Yeah, I'm Sookie Stackhouse and this is Rayne Crassus." She said extending a hand and nodding towards me.

"Well, why don't you ladies wait in the limo and I'll get your things for you." He said. He looked... nervous.

"It's okay, we'll wait until Bill comes back," I said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Please, get in the limo, I insist." He repeated.

I wasn't sure why he was so persistent that we hurry up and get inside the limo.

_Goddammit, just get in the limo you stupid bitches!_

"Sookie!" I screamed before he had his arms on Sookie's shoulders, pushing her into the car.

Within seconds, Bill appeared and had his hand around the man's throat.

"Make a noise and it will be your last," he threatened, extending his fangs to intimidate further. The man looked up at him, fear swimming in his eyes.

"Bill you know I can't run that fast!" Jessica said, huffing to where we were all standing. "What's going on?"

Bill turned toward her, his hand still around the man's neck, and shook his head. Me and Sookie just giggled. Bill threw the man in the limo, and stepped in behind him. Me, Sookie, and Jessica followed suit until we were in the limo with our abductor. I shifted in my seat next to Jessica while Bill and Sookie sat directly across from the shady man. Bill leaned towards the man and caught his gaze. From my experiences with Vampires, I knew Bill was attempting to glamour our would-be abductor. My suspicion was confirmed by the comforting words Bill spoke to the petrified man.

"What is your name?" Bill asked calmly, looking into the man's eyes.

"Leon," the man answered.

"Alright Leon, no one is going to hurt you," Bill assured. Leon loosened up and let himself relax. I had never seen a vampire use glamour for unselfish reasons, and I had to admit, the whole process was intriguing.

Bill turned to Jessica and asked if she would like to try glamouring. She giddily accepted and Bill motioned her over.

"Lean in close so you can catch his gaze," he said, his eyes still locked on Leon's. "Just let everything go. Let yourself be dead. You feel it?"

Me and Sookie watched intently at the display. Bill's gentle teaching was calming, and it almost made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Alright, I said almost.

Jessica nodded at kept her focus on Leon. Now is about the time I'm glad I can't be glamoured. Jessica looked like she was having way too much fun with this.

"You're empty," Bill continued. "You're a vacuum. Now you can pull his mind into yours."

"Everything's gonna be okay." Jessica said calmly, still holding Leon's gaze. "There's nothing to fear."

Bill moved back and took a seat next to Sookie. I smiled at the whole display. I almost felt like I could glamour someone with the impeccable directions Bill was teaching. It took my brain telling me that was foolish to resist the urge of trying to do just that. Sookie and Bill whispered quietly to each other, Sookie complimenting Bill on his gentle handling of Jessica.

"He was sent to abduct the both of you," Bill said, speaking aloud now. "Which means someone knew you were coming."

"Who do you think is behind it?" I asked.

"You think it was vampires?" Sookie added.

"Too sloppy. Maybe that church."

"Bill, they may be crazy but they're still a church." Sookie argued. "They're not gonna kidnap anybody."

"I don't know Sook, I'm no vampire, but I know of the things that 'churches' have done throughout history. It's not impossible that they would try something like this."

We all were at a dead end. The idea of the Fellowship of the Sun being the ones who attempted to kidnap me and Sookie didn't sound too far fetched. The only question was how did they know we were coming? We all sat back and watched Jessica, who was still assuring Leon that he was in no danger. It didn't take long for us to reach Hotel Carmilla. I was excited, though not exactly certain why. Did it have something to do with the fact that Eric was probably waiting for us? I didn't understand it, but the thought of this made me sweat. I shook it off and stepped out of the limo, helping the bellboy load our baggage before stepping into the hotel lobby.

The hotel was unlike anything I had ever seen. Sure, there were plenty of vampire hotels in New Orleans, but I had never seen one from the inside. I had no reason to stay in one. The lobby was gigantic, and filled with humans and vampires alike. There was a bar off to the side, with neon signs displaying the 'Tru-Blood' insignia. I giggled when I saw a poster behind the bar advertising this beverage that read, "Friends don't let friends drink friends." There was a line of humans -both male and female- on one side of the lobby dressed in skimpy clothing, all with the same display of fang marks covering their necks and torsos. I was taking a guess and thinking this was the vampire continental... dinner? I shrugged off the distaste for humans who give their bodies up like that and continued my inspection of the lobby. I was still looking around in awe before Sookie came up behind me and nudged me towards the front desk. Jessica had sat down with Leon on a vacant black leather couch, their eyes still fixed on one another while she continued muttering comforting words. Sookie and Bill stepped up to the desk while I trailed a few feet to the left. The blonde woman behind the counter smiled and asked routine questions. I hardly paid attention and continued looking off into space.

"I have you down for a room with no bed?" She asked, looking up from the computer to Bill.

Sookie looked surprised and Bill rolled his eyes. "Eric."

Sookie did the same and smiled at the concierge. "No, we need a bed," she laughed.

"Of course! I do have a light-blockable room with a king sized bed. It's a suite. Double soundproofed." She smiled

"With an adjoining room for my, uh..." Bill turned to Sookie confused and asked her, "What should I call her?"

"Isn't there a vampire word?"

"Progeny."

"I know! Call her your ward!" She smiled giddily at her cleverness. I chuckled also. "You have a ward like Bruce Wayne!"

"Alright, all set. And you Miss?" She asked, looking at me.

"I'm Rayne Crassus. We should all be on the same bill." I said, smiling at her.

She continued to tap away on the keyboard before looking up again at me. "I have you down for a room similar to theirs on the same floor with an adjoining room as well?"

I looked at Sookie and Bill quizzical and they shrugged. Neither of them had any idea who's room was adjacent to mine.

"That sounds fine, but who's the adjoining room?"

She tapped on the computer again and said, "A Mr. Northman?"

I gulped and Sookie and Bill just snickered. I shot them both a glare. Eric was going to have access to my room whenever he pleased and that made me nervous. He might not be able to glamour me, but I wasn't entirely sure what this vampire was capable of.

"These accommodations are being covered by a third party, right?" Bill asked, still stifling a chuckle at my situation.

"Yes, it's all being taken care of by Mr. Northman." She said assuringly.

All of a sudden out of nowhere, Leon screamed at the top of his lungs, "Vickie Hughbanks is a stuck up whore who let Jace finger her in the church!"

Jessica was laughing hysterically and I couldn't help but snort. "Jessica!" Bill growled. Jessica continued laughing and even Sookie was chuckling.

Bill turned back over to the receptionist and smiling, trying to cover his embarrassment. "She's new."

We got our keycards and continued upstairs, Leon and Jessica in tow. We found Sookie and Bill's room quickly and I was astounded by the size. It was much larger than I had anticipated, and everything inside seemed top of the line. The TV was a large flat screen, the bathroom was pristine, and there was even a small fireplace in the center of the room. I could only hope my room was just as nice. We all sat down with Leon except for Jessica, who ran off to her room next door. Bill sat next to him while Sookie and I sat across.

Bill looked into Leon's eyes and resumed glamouring him. "Leon, look at me. Look at me, Leon." Bill said calmly but firmly. Leon hesitated a moment before turning towards Bill. "Everything is going to be okay."

Leon looked scared. He stared up at Bill, a frightened expression playing his face. "No it's not. My worst nightmares."

"Jessica what on earth did you do to this man!" He yelled, turning towards Jessica's open door.

"I'm on the phone!" She screamed.

Bill turned around again and Sookie took this opportunity to try and help. "Maybe if you put your hand on his shoulder. Sometimes touching helps me hear their thoughts better."

I had to admit I was surprised by Sookie's clever idea. I didn't know if it worked the same with glamouring as it did with telepathy, but I figured it was worth a shot. I wasn't completely able to handle my telepathy just yet, but I did have that experience before when I bumped into Andy Bellefleur at work and heard some thoughts I didn't want to hear. It was clearer, almost like someone moved a TV antenna to the right spot.

Bill took Sookie's advice and set his hand on Leon's shoulder.

"Who sent you?"

"Fellowship of the Sun," he immediately answered.

Bill turned his head towards us and we both gulped silently.

"Are you a member?" I asked.

"No they hired me." He said, looking towards me.

"Who specifically?" Bill growled.

"I'm not sure, it was over the phone. Money was put in a locker for me at the Greyhound station." He said, blank expression still on his face.

"And they hired you to do what exactly?" Bill asked.

"Abduct the humans with the Compton party and bring them to the church."

"Did you know our names?" Sookie asked. She looked extremely tense, just as I was.

"No ma'am, I didn't even know you were going to be women. All I know is the vampires are using humans to find a vampire named Godric."

"Do you know where Godric is?" I asked, shooting up.

"No ma'am I do not." He said. I was hoping this would be as easy as that. He could tell us that Godric was at the Fellowship of the Sun, and we go fetch him back. It could've been that simple, right? What could humans do to a couple vampire. Well, except stake and silver them. Then we could go home and I could return to my simple life of not almost being kidnapped and working at a small town bar in Bon Temps. Then my biggest problem would have to be who ordered what drinks. But no, I had to deal with vampire hunting, crazy bigot churches, and having some weird power manifest what seemed like every single day. I should have just stayed in New Orleans.

Bill sighed and turned back towards Leon, gently pressing the palm of his hand on the top of his. "You did very well," he smiled. "I'm sure your employers will be pleased."

Leon swallowed and slightly smiled. "Think so?"

"Of course! What could you do?" Bill assured. "We never arrived it's not your fault."

Leon had a big grin plastered on his face and I couldn't stop myself from smiling too. It was like a cloud of happiness flew into the room. "Yeah!" He said, "The flight never arrived!"

"No," Bill assured, "We just weren't on it."

Leon breathed a sigh of relief, the grin still there, "I got so nervous over nothing!"

All of us were smiling like Barbie dolls. I'm sure from the outside we looked like basketcases. We were all smiling and laughing, making Leon feel more comfortable.

We sent Leon out, Bill telling him to return to his employers and give them the news. Bill had made a call to Eric after he had left, informing him of the events that occurred in the last hour. I decided to go to my room, letting Sookie and Bill have the alone time I could see they needed. I smiled and waved goodnight, before heading out the door and down the hallway.

I found my door with a little trouble. Hotels had always confused me for some reason, every door looking the same, the numbers the only difference. I had passed my door twice before I stopped in front of it and slid the keycard into the handle. I reached for the light switch and switched it on, shutting the door behind me.

The room was similar to Sookie's but with a few differences. The room reminded me of the style of my room at home. Antique furniture, a huge canopy bed with velvet sheets, plush sitting chairs. I was surprised how close a hotel room could look like home. I smiled to myself, wondering if Eric had done this on purpose. He had mentioned before how he liked my taste, maybe this was his way of making me feel more at home while I was working for him. I shrugged it off. This was a vampire we were talking about. Ruthless, manipulative, and heartless. But that wasn't entirely true, was it? I could see from the way they looked at each other, that Bill loved Sookie just as she loved him. So maybe vampires weren't entirely incapable of emotions. I still couldn't see that in Eric though. He probably thought this would make me want to sleep with him. I frowned and set my bags down, deciding there was no point in unpacking. I plopped down on the bed and immediately felt myself relax. The mattress was like heaven the way it formed to my body, and I made a mental note to find the same kind and buy it for my own house. I took off my shoes and laid down on the comfortable bed, the down feather pillows cradling my head as my hair fell around me in soft waves. I tried to think of who could have told the Fellowship of our arrival, but I couldn't. All my thoughts were pulled away as I began drifting off on the plush bed, The only thing running through my head was the vampire staying next door and how -whether he did it maliciously or not- he arranged this room for my pleasure.

**A/N: There you go. Once again, sorry about the wait. Also, I've been trying to decide on whether or not I'm going to have Godric commit suicide or not. I can see the pros on both sides of him staying and dying. I'm not a huge Godric fan (I'm still stuck on the book version, Godfrey, who bathed in the blood of babies) but I'm starting to warm up to him. You're reviews might alter my final decision! *nudge nudge* XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This one is longer than I thought it would be. I've been hit with a lot of inspiration after reading all your fantastic reviews. I've decided I will split this story into seasons. Since this is season two, this story will only have events from then. I will then create another story for season 3, and so on, until I decide to stop. I have a lot of plans for this series, so I have no idea when that will be. =] Also, who's ready for season 4! I can't wait for Sunday. A couch and a bottle of Sangria are waiting for me at 9. Woohoo! Onto chapter 12!**

_"Who's there?"_

_A voice asked, speaking Swedish. I slowly opened my eyes to see it was night. I was looking through the tops of the trees at the stars._

_"Show yourself!" The same voice demanded._

_I turned my head slightly only to see my friend, my comrade in battle, gasp for air, his throat spewing crimson blood._

_My other companion raised his axe to try and attack this unknown murderer, but was stopped when he met the same fate._

_I watched as both of my friends fell to their knees, blood pouring out of their wounds and creating puddles of thick liquid around their bodies. I wanted to help, to kill whatever the hell did this, but I was too injured from the war to move. I was forced to sit there as I watched two men I've grown to admire, gasp for a breath of air they'll never again have._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, a figure appeared in front of me. It was a young boy who looked no older than 16. He was covered in blood, the blood of my brethren. Intricate tattoos were placed strategically around his arms and chest. I laid there, watching this boy who never took his gaze off of me. He stared at me intently, and I only wished he would just kill me as well._

_"Are you death?" I asked him._

_"I am," he nodded._

_"But you're just a little boy."_

_He smiled, and I could see two razor sharp canines under his lips. "I'm not."_

_"My men..."_

_"Dead."_

_"You swine."_

_He smirked and began again, "I watched you on the battlefield last night. I never saw anyone fight like you."_

_I was angered by his praise, but I knew I couldn't move. "I would fight you now if I could."_

_He laughed at me and said, "I know, it's beautiful."_

_"What are you waiting for?" I asked, growing weary of these games. "Kill me."_

_"Could you be a companion of Death?" He asked, his expression growing serious."Could you walk with me through the world, through the dark? I'll teach you all I know. I'll be your father, your brother, your child."_

_I thought on his offer. "What's in it for me?"_

_He smiled again. "What you love most: life."_

_"Life." I repeated, relishing the words. The truth was, I was sure I was going to die from my battle wounds. The concept of being able to live through this gave me hope, even if this boy did kill my men._

_He slowly lifted his head up, and in a flash, his mouth was on my neck and he sunk those canines into my jugular. I moaned in pain, the pain growing more intense. I could feel my heart slowing._

_Until..._

I awoke with a start, gasping for air. Sweat was pooled around me. I held a hand to my chest, as if trying to slow my rapidly beating heart. I bowed my head and closed my eyes, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"Well, what was that all about? Another nightmare I assume."

I jumped at the voice, and turned to see the source. It was the same voice I was speaking in my dream, only now in English.

Eric was sitting on the side of my bed.

I held my hand to my chest again. Then I snapped back to reality. I was dreaming about Eric. Only not about me and Eric. I _was_ Eric, and that wasn't just a dream. It was a memory of Eric's. It was of the night Eric was turned into the world of darkness. I sat on the bed, staring at him, trying to comprehend the meaning. Why was I reliving Eric's memories through my own unconsciousness. He looked at me with a smirk before changing his expression to that of confusion. I had so many questions to ask him about this, but I decided to bite my tongue. Asking a vampire about how they were turned is bad enough, it's even worse when they know you've had a dream about the same thing. I rubbed my temples and glared at him.

I then remembered where I was. I was in _my_ room. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting to lock the door leading from his room to mine.

"Was the adjoining room with yours thing your idea of a joke, because I don't think it's very funny."

He smirked at me again, and I let out a small breath, glad he wasn't suspicious of my demeanor. "I merely wanted to make sure I was within screaming distance of my most unusual employee."

I sat up from the bed, looking down at his smirking form. "It's not funny Eric. I need privacy. What if I was naked when you decided to come in?"

"I was actually hoping you were."

I walked right into that one. Another mental slap. "Whatever, how long have you been here?"

His expression changed again, and I could almost make out... worry.

"I've been watching you sleep for the past hour or so. What did you dream of. You looked frightened. It's not something I expect from you."

I gulped, debating on whether or not I wanted to disclose the dream to him. "It was just a nightmare, it's nothing. Wait a minute! You were in here watching me for an _hour_!"

He smirked and I was getting pissed. I could have been having a naughty dream about him and he would've been on the bed watching me. I wasn't sure if I snored, talked, made noises, or what when I was sleeping.

"Don't worry, you didn't say anything of any importance. It was mainly just whimpering. It was quite unnerving. I've come to know you as being as fearless as a human can be. Watching you whimper like a frightened dog was quite unattractive."

I could feel my cheeks growing hot. He walks into my room without an invitation, watches me sleep for an hour, and then has the balls to complain about the noises I make? When I'm having a _nightmare_? I clenched my fists and jaw. I was beyond livid.

"If you have no purpose for being here other than mocking me, I suggest you leave." I said through my teeth.

"Or what? Don't think that just because I admire your fearlessness, that means that you really have nothing to fear. I could rip you apart limb by limb, and you would be powerless to stop me." He said, suddenly appearing before me with flashed fangs.

I looked at him and attempted to match his intimidation power. I sighed and looked down, knowing it was hopeless. I was no match against a millennium old vampire. "What time is it?"

He smirked at me as I walked towards the bathroom to brush my hair. "It's around two in the morning. I just spoke with Bill and he informed me of what happened at the airport."

I snapped my head up. I had completely forgotten about the whole reason why I was in Dallas. With all the events of just the past few minutes, I forgot about almost getting kidnapped. "It's the Fellowship of the Sun. Someone tipped them off to our arrival. Did anyone besides us know that we were coming?" I asked him.

"All of you, myself, Pam, and the Dallas nest. That's all. Are you implying that there's a traitor among us?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Well think about it Eric, you said so yourself, those that you named are the only ones who possibly knew we were coming. Let's narrow it down. It can't be anyone in our group. Is it possible someone overheard you talking to the Dallas nest?"

"You think I would be stupid enough to disclose that information with an audience?" He growled.

"I'm not saying you did, I was asking if there was any possibility. Calm down." I said, taking a seat next to him on my bed. "I guess there's no point in trying to figure it out. We should be focusing on the Fellowship of the Sun themselves. They could possibly be the ones to have Godric." I said. Something inside of me felt like saying his name was comfortable. I wasn't sure what. I shrugged it off and continued to think.

"We have a meeting with the Dallas nest tomorrow night, right after the sun sets. We will devise a plan then." He said, staring straight ahead, a blank expression on his face.

I sighed and thought. "Maybe I can try to get some information here. Maybe there's someone in the lobby who knows where he is. It's worth a shot right?" I said, trying to be optimistic.

He looked surprised. I'm pretty sure he was expecting me to not worry about it much, to let the other vampires deal with the majority of the situation. "I suppose it can't hurt." He stood from the bed and faced me.

"Let me take a shower and get some fresh clothes on, and I'll be right out." I said, stand up and walking towards the bathroom.

"I'd be more than happy to join you." I could almost see his smirk from behind me.

I decided to have a little fun. "Sure, if you want." I said, laughing. "PSYCHE!"

I stepped into the threshold of the bathroom and closed the door. I stripped off my clothes before running the shower. The shower didn't take too long, I usually don't take long showers. I stepped out of the tub and noticed a change of clothes on the other side of the bathroom. I had realized that I forgot to grab some before stepping into the bathroom and I smiled. Eric must have put them there for me. Then my smile faded, and I came to the realization that he walked in while I was showering. The shower curtain wasn't exactly transparent, but it didn't leave much to the imagination either. I frowned, slipping my clothes on. I brushed my hair out again, letting the damp waves flow down my back. I walked into the bedroom and noticed Eric on the couch in fresh clothes.

"You have an amazing silhouette." He said smirking.

"Too bad I haven't been able to see yours, then we'd be even." I said, glaring at him.

"Would you like to see me unclothed?" He said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'll leave that up to my imagination." I said, turning away as my cheeks were beginning to turn pink.

"Well then, shall we be going?" He said, standing up.

I nodded and walked towards the door. We walked through the hallway towards the elevator. I was thinking of what I was going to do. I was trying to calm myself. I didn't have complete control of my telepathy just yet, and I knew this was going to wear me out. I was doing a mental preparation when I thought of something.

"Hey Eric, what's Godric look like? Sometimes I just get images, and if I do happen to get one of Godric, I won't know it's him." I looked up at him as we walked.

He looked uncomfortable, and I immediately regretted asking. After we stepped into the elevator, he answered. "He would only look like a young boy, with dark hair and light eyes."

I was hoping for a more accurate description, but I wasn't ready for what he said next.

"He has intricate tattoos on his chest, back, and arms. You'll know them when you see them. They're from the old world, he says."

I turned white as a ghost when he said this. It didn't seem entirely unlikely that Godric was from my dream. Of course that would mean...

"Uhm. Eric. Why exactly is it that you want to find Godric so badly?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

He narrowed his eyes at me when I asked that. "I've told you this before, Godric is a powerful vampire sheriff. He must be found."

I gulped before I asked one last question, barely a whisper. "He's your maker, isn't he?"

His eyes widened and he turned his whole body towards me. He pushed me against the side of the elevator, looking into my eyes, and probably trying to glamour me. "How do you know that! How could you possibly know that!" He pushed me harder into the wall with every sentence.

"My dream." I whispered. "The nightmare.. it was.. well, it was a memory... Your memory... of the night you were turned. I saw everything. Is that because I drank your blood?"

He loosed his grip on me, but never moved his eyes from mine. "No, that's not possible. It's something else." His eyes narrowed. "Something you're not telling me."

Fear crept it's way into me. I had no idea why I had that dream, nor did I know why it was a memory. "I've been nothing but honest with you Eric. I have no idea why I had that dream. If I knew, you'd be the first to know. This concerns you. This isn't the first memory I've had of yours, remember? I had that vision of you as a boy. Maybe it has something to do with these new powers, maybe it doesn't. Either way, I don't know." I looked at him as I tried to understand what I was saying myself. All these things were happening to me at once, and I didn't understand any of them. Right about now, I wish none of this had ever happened.

Eric let go of me and pushed me out of the elevator. He lead me to the lobby and set me down on a chair at the bar. "I'll be at the buffet, and I'll be watching to make sure no one tries to kidnap you again." He whispered to me quietly before briskly walking towards the line of scantily clad humans.

I sighed and thought of what just happened. Now I knew that we had to find Godric even more. He wasn't just another sheriff, he was Eric's maker. I'm not an expert on the way of vampires, but I can only guess this is like family. Godric was the one who taught Eric everything he knows, just like he said he would in the vision. He was just as he said. He was Eric's father, brother, and child. I know their relationship is strong by the way Eric is desperately searching for him. I also know, whether he wants to admit it or not, he's scared of the possibility of his maker being in harms way.

I pulled myself out of these thoughts and remembered the job at hand. Eric might be a cocky asshole sometimes, but I wanted to help him. So that's what I did. I opened my mind to everyone in the bar and allowed their thoughts to flow through. None of what I could pick out was helpful. It was actually quite sad how many people were thinking about sex. Sex with men, sex with women, sex with vampires. I wrinkled my nose and turned around on the stool, facing the bar. I ordered a tequila sunrise and kept weeding through the thoughts.

A man came up to me in the midst of me working and interrupted. "Hello beautiful." He said. He was a portly man, about five-eleven, with dark hair, grey eyes, and facial stubble. I flashed a quick smile before grabbing my drink and taking a sip. I was hoping the man would catch that I wasn't interested by my look, but it seemed I was wrong.

"What's a pretty lady like yourself doing here all alone? You ain't got nobody buyin' you a drink." He said smiling and calling the bartender over.

"I already have a drink, thank you." I said. This was like New Orleans all over again. I really hated drunk men and bars.

"Nonsense, I'll buy ya 'nother. You drinkin' a tequila sunrise? That's too weak. I'll getcha a rum and coke." He said, nodding to the bartender.

"I said no thank you. Do you mind leaving me alone please?" I was trying to be polite with this guy, but I had work to do and he just wouldn't leave.

"Come on, don't be a sourpuss," He said, shoving the newly arrived drink over to me. "Drink up."

I turned over in my stool and faced the man. We looked each other in the eye and I narrowed mine at him. He looked at me with a blank expression, and I felt a tingle in my head. "Go... away... and leave... me... alone." I said firmly, not looking away.

"Yes ma'am." He said, before he quickly slipped off the chair and sauntering off towards the elevator.

I raised an eyebrow. I honestly wasn't expecting him to leave just like that. I shrugged and turned towards the bar again. I sipped on my drink before I felt another person sit in the stool beside me and turn it towards me.

I sighed again and closed my eyes. "Not interested." I said taking small sips from my liquid.

"How did you do that?"

I looked up and saw that it was Eric sitting next to me. I sighed and bowed my head again. "Do what? I told the guy to leave."

"You glamoured him into leaving." He said. I could feel his eyes on my back.

"No I didn't. I just told him to leave, and he left. I'm a human, I can't glamour." I said, shrugging off his statement. Eric was loosing it. I've only ever heard of a vampire being able to glamour, not humans, and I seriously doubt I was able to do that. Then again, I thought only shifters could shift a few days ago.

"Read his mind," He said, nodding his head towards the man who was still waiting for the elevator.

I looked towards the man and opened my mind to just his thoughts. All I could hear was a weird hissing noise and disco music. I looked back at Eric.

Then it hit me.

I just glamoured a man.

I sat quiet for a second as I processed the idea. Eric looked down at me, trying to figure out what I was thinking.

I busted out laughing. Eric raised his eyebrow but I continued to laugh. I pulled out my wallet in between giggles and set money down on the bar.

I stood up, still laughing, and said, "I just glamoured that guy." Saying this only made me laugh harder. I was in hysterics. I just gained another ability, and it seemed like the millionth one this week. I walked towards the open elevator, still laughing, not caring who was staring at me like I was insane. I probably was. I continued to laugh while Eric silently stared at me all the way to our floor. I stepped out and followed the hallway towards my room with Eric in tow. I stopped my fit for a second, only long enough to tell Eric I'd see him tomorrow night before sliding the key card into my door and stepping in. I locked the door to his room, still chuckling, before I stripped my clothes and climbed into bed.

I laughed myself to sleep that night.

**A/N: Seriously though, your reviews help these chapters come out faster. Not on purpose, but your reviews give me more motivation to write, therefore they come out quicker. So review and the next chapter might just come out fast. =]**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As you can see, this author's note is going to be a bit longer than usual. There's a few things I'd like to talk about so bear with me. First of all, I was going to try and get this out before the season premier but I had to work a little extra to ensure I didn't have to work Sunday night. (And can I just say, WOW! This season's going to be epic! Already watched episode 1 and 2 on HBOoD so I wouldn't miss it when I visit family in New York) I apologize for the delay, but with the new season starting, I'm super inspired after seeing more of Mr. Sweden himself! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. You guys really have no idea how honored it makes me feel to know that people are actually reading this fic and liking it. I'm glad all of you like it, and I'm even more glad that you take the time to post your comments on it. While I'm onto that, feel free to PM me. I was thinking of making a 'Meet the Author' biography on my profile, but I decided against it. I'm a friendly person, and I enjoy talking to people, so don't be scared to talk to me. I might just tell you my plans for upcoming chapters. I wanted to explain a little about the elements of this story, to clear things up for some people, but this note would be way too long if I did. So if you want to know my reasons, it'll give you an excuse to PM me. Also, I've been reading some Godric fanfictions lately and I'm beginning to like the ideas I'm getting if I decide to keep him. I've gotten reviews on both sides on whether or not I should let him live, but I'm still in the middle at the moment. If he stays, I have an idea set for another installment. If he goes, that paves the way for more relations between Eric and Rayne. I'm conflicted, and I hope I don't piss anyone off when I finally choose what to do with him. So just keep giving me your opinions, and it might just sway my vote. Haha, I can be bought with reviews! Anyways, here's Chapter 13!**

I woke sometime early in the afternoon the next morning. I could only tell this because the automated windows were closed to the outside world, leaving my room completely pitch black. I looked over to the alarm clock on the night stand and saw it was only noon. I sighed and threw a pillow over my face. I hadn't forgotten the night before. As much as I wanted to forget it, I knew that wasn't an option. Somehow, I was able to glamour a man last night. I didn't like it at all. I didn't want this to go on any longer. It seemed I was learning something new every day, and not in a good way. I had a hard time dealing with myself normally, and all these new 'techniques' I was learning was making it that much harder.

"Goddammit." I said to myself, muffled by the pillow that was still covering my face.

I pulled the pillow away and stared at the ceiling. I clapped on the lights (One of the features the room had that I had found amusing) and looked around. I looked over to Eric's door in longing, wishing somehow he would be able to help me with all that was going on. He didn't understand it, and I was certain he didn't care. This didn't upset me, I knew he was conceited and saw humans as weak creatures who relied too much on their emotions. At the same time however, I wished I had someone I could talk to about all this. I knew Sookie was only a few rooms away, but for some reason that didn't comfort. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her about what was going on. She was becoming my best friend, but I didn't want anyone else to know about last night. Eric knew, and that was bad enough. A sigh once again passed my lips as I lifted myself into a sitting position.

I thought about the night before. I replayed the events leading up to my falling asleep in hysterics. It was then that I remembered that the Fellowship of the Sun was to blame for almost being kidnapped. I needed to think of a plan. I knew we were going to the Dallas nest tonight, but I wasn't sure how inclined they'd be to not put us in danger. I had to think of something myself, and I had to think of something good before dusk. I knew we couldn't just go on an all out assault on the church searching for Godric. I was pretty sure they expected that, hoping it would show the world the true nature of vampires. I scrunched up my nose. I hated Jesus freaks, but these people gave the term a whole new meaning. It seemed somewhere along the road, they were so wrapped up in their own ideals to actually _read_ the bible. I wasn't religious, I believed in karma and reincarnation, but that was the extent of my beliefs. I had seen the leader of the church, Steve Newlin, on the television recently, preaching about how vampires were nothing but bloodthirsty, manipulative fiends who were abominations of God. I laughed to myself and cracked a smile when a funny thought popped into my head.

Someone should turn him into a vampire. It would be the biggest kick in the nads in the history of... well, ever.

I chuckled and then I had a brilliant idea.

Vampires couldn't storm the church without risking breaking down all the accomplishments they've made since the Great Revelation, but that didn't mean I couldn't. I was a human, I could easily go in and tear the place apart looking for Godric.

I sighed when I remembered, that's exactly what I am. I'm a human, and I may be a challenge to others, but I was no match to a church full of crazed Christians.

Wait a minute, yes I was.

I had powers now that I never knew I could ever possess. I could go in, in animal form, and search the grounds for Godric. If anyone stood in my way, I could glamour them into forgetting. I smiled widely. Maybe these powers would be a lot cooler than I thought they would be. Then I had another thought.

I had no idea how to use these new powers.

I sighed and began thinking again. I had only partially controlled telepathy, and that still took work. I wasn't quite sure how exactly I'd be able to go about shifting on a whim. Glamouring might be a little easier; I remembered everything Bill told Jessica on the car ride here. If it was easy as he made it out to be, I was pretty sure I could do it again. Shifting on the other hand, would take a lot of work.

But I had to try.

I got up from the bed and made my way into the bathroom to get ready. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, tamed my hair, and put on clothes. I wore something baggy, knowing if I managed to be able to shift, I was going to lose them in the process. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at my reflection. I didn't have a whole lot of time to admire myself since I've been here, and I was surprised by what I saw when I finally did.

My appearance had changed slightly, but not enough for anyone else to notice. My hair was a shade brighter, looking even more like fire as it framed my face. My skin was paler than it usually was (believe me, that's impressive), and it seemed to almost glow. The part that captivated me the most however, was my eyes. The seafoam green they've always been has always been one of my most stunning features, but not they were magnified. Maybe it was just me, but they seemed to brighten like my hair. They looked almost like someone held a flashlight behind them, shining a few slivers of light through their depths. I looked magnificent, and I wasn't sure why. I knew my appearance had been altered by Eric's blood when I was scratched, but it wasn't this intense. I shook my head, deciding I wasn't going to worry about it. I got prettier, that's not something you complain about. I stepped out into the room and made my way over to the phone. I picked it up and dialed the concierge's number.

"Hello, how can I help you today Miss Crassus." The voice of a young boy asked.

"Uh, yeah, I was wondering if you could bring me a magazine. Preferably one with a lot of animals in it." I said. Yeah, I was sure this was a request he got on a daily basis. I shook my head.

"It will be up in a few minutes, will there be anything else? Can I offer you room service for lunch?"

My stomach growled as soon as he said lunch and I remembered that I hadn't eaten in God knows how long. I cupped a hand to my stomach, rubbing the hunger away. "That sounds excellent. I'll have.." I grabbed the menu sitting next to the phone and began looking through it. Everything sounded so appetizing, I couldn't decide. "I'll take a reuban with french fries, some of those chicken tenders, french onion soup, and a few slices of cheesecake." I said, looking down at the menu, practically drooling.

"I'll put your order into the kitchen. Is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked nicely.

"No, that's all. Thank you." I said before hanging up.

I probably shouldn't have ordered all that food but I was starving, and I needed nourishment before I put my body into stress trying to shift. That was my excuse, and I'm sticking to it.

I sat on the bed and waited for the food. Within about twenty minutes, there was a knock at my door with the recognized greeting. I rushed towards the door and grabbed the tray of food before thanking the waiter and shutting the door in his face. I didn't mean to be rude, but I was starving and I needed something in my stomach. I scarfed down every last crumb of food, happy there was no one in the room to watch me eat like a slob. I wiped my mouth with a napkin and put the empty plates on the tray and pushed it into the hallway to be picked up. I shut the door and leaned against it. I let out a sigh before straightening up and walking towards the center of the room. The magazine I asked for came with the food, so now it was sitting on my bed. I picked it up and looked through it, trying to find an animal to shift into. I heard Sam say before that it was easier to shift if he had a muse. I figured that would be my best bet. Since this hotel didn't allow animals, I had to find my model from this magazine. I looked through the pages before settling on a small calico cat. I figured cats and dogs would be the easiest to shift into, and if I could do that, then I could begin doing harder transformations such as birds and larger animals. I set the magazine with the picture of the cat open on the table. I pictured the cat in my mind, trying to make it appear every time I closed my eyes. Once I was able to burn the image into my head, I grabbed the small mirror and propped it against a chair. If I did manage to shift right, I needed to see that. I didn't know if something could have gone horribly wrong (Like turning into some cat/human hybrid), so I thought the mirror was a good idea. I stood back up and took a deep breath. I envisioned myself as the animal, and imagined myself slowly changing into this animal. I opened my eyes a little and saw that I was still at my normal height. I sighed and closed my eyes again, trying harder to concentrate on my goal. I took a deep breath once again and let all my worries go into a big mental box. Once I had all my unnecessary thoughts in this box, I locked it and pushed it out of my mental picture. I focused solely on the cat, on achieving the form of this cat.

Within seconds, I heard that familiar goopy sound. I knew what was coming so I continued my concentration on changing. When the sound stopped, I opened my eyes again. I peeked over to the mirror that was now at eye level and was impressed. I had managed to change into the cat perfectly. Down to every little spot, I was a perfect match. I was impressed with myself and gave myself a mental pat on the back. Now was part two, being comfortable in this body. I thought of how cats move, and decided to give myself a little test. I hopped over to the bathroom and looked up at the high sink. I could do this. If not, cats always land on their feet... right? I slouched back, letting my back legs prepare for the leap I was about to make. I envisioned all the cats I have seen before they make a jump, and stuck that to my mental white board. I kept focus, and then took the plunge. I used my claws to hook into the overflow protection hole in the sink and pulled myself up. I had done it. I was impressed with myself, so much so that I didn't notice the water that was on the edge of the sink. I slipped on the water and fell to the floor. Luckily, I was able to shift my body in the nick of time and landed on my feet. Apparently, when you shift, you don't just obtain the body of the animal you choose, you also gain a bit of their mental makeup. I had quick reflexes, and that was lucky. I shook myself and hopped over to the center of the room. Now was part three: turning back. I took a breath and imagined myself in my own body again. This was much easier than the shift to an animal, as I was comfortable with my own body. Within a few seconds, I was in my own body, checking my naked form for any problems, such as animal hair or claws (What? I was cautious). When I found my search to be in vain, I breathed a sigh of relief. It was with this sigh that I realized I was pretty drained. I wasn't giving up now, not knowing when I was going to have to use these powers for real. I shook it off and decided to begin again.

I had shifted back and forth between cat and human a few times until I felt completely comfortable in the furry form. I switched back to my human body and looked down at the magazine. After the first few times of getting used to the body, it got less tiring. I flipped through the pages, confident with whatever choice I made. I wanted to try something different, something... fun. I found the perfect specimen in a few pages.

A scarlet macaw was pictured in one of the small boxes. I smiled at the idea. Macaws were some of my favorite birds, and this one was perfect. I closed my eyes and repeated the process of shifting. I was perched on the floor, bright colors surrounding me. I realized my wings were open and I tried to move them, but they were much more difficult to maneuver than cat limbs. I finally managed to put my wings to the side. I repeated fanning them out and putting them against my body again multiple times. I was getting used to moving the wings, and decided to try the movement of flying. I wasn't going to try and fly myself just yet, just use the movements. I fanned my wings up, and moved them in the flight pattern. I did it rapidly until I got comfortable. I decided to try a hand at flying now. I hopped up to the bed and used my beak and claws to climb up the bed covers. Once I reach the top, I squawked. I had meant to say, "here goes nothing". I fanned out my wings and hopped off the bed, flapping my wings rapidly as soon as I left ground. It didn't work out too well. I fell to the floor with a 'thud'. I hit my head on the side of the chair. My vision was blurry for a moment, but it was nothing bad. I decided to try again. I've always been way to persistent for my own good. I did the whole thing again, only this time I managed to get a little air in before lading on a wing. I tried a few more times, progressively getting better flying, but still hurting myself at landing. I kept trying over and over until I managed to fly and land as gracefully as I could. I shifted back to my usual form and clapped my hands together. I did a little dance in my birthday suit, happy that I managed accomplish so much in one day.

I was flipping through different animals all day, shifting into all sorts of creatures. A lizard, an owl, a bear, a sloth (That one wasn't as fun as I hoped it would be), and even a chimp (We must have evolved from apes. That one felt the most comfortable). I was in the middle of trying something... different, when I heard something in the room.

"What on earth are you doing?"

I turned around, bearing my fangs at the voice. I was now in the body of a saber-tooth tiger. I found some article on the comparison of that and modern big cats and I had to try it. Eric was looking down at me, an eyebrow raised. I stalked over to the bed and caught the comforter in my teeth before shifting back into my usual form.

I opened my mouth and let go of the comforter, letting it wrap around my body. Eric was still looking at me, only this time he had a scowl on his face. I don't think he expected me to be clever enough to cover myself as I shifted. I smiled at him widely, a huge grin plastered on my face.

"I've been practicing!" I said, grin still intact. "I can shift into just about any animal now!"

I felt dizzy when I stood up, and I had to catch myself on the bedpost. I think all that shifting was taking a toll on me. I was becoming exhausted. I slid down the bed to the floor. I looked up at Eric and noticed his fangs were out, and he was looking down at me with hunger.

"Your head." He said, looking directly at what he was talking about. "It's bleeding."

I raised an eyebrow at him before touching my forehead. There was bits of dried blood caked to my hair, and blood was slowly oozing from a slice just above my brow.

"Shit, I must have hit my head harder than I thought." I said, applying pressure to the cut.

Eric was knelt down in front of me in a flash, his fangs still extended. I gasped at the sudden movement and the look of hunger in Eric's eyes.

"Eric, what are you-" I said before I was interrupted. His large hand was now wrapped around the back of my neck. He looked directly into my eyes and so many different emotions swam through his eyes in a moment. I wasn't sure whether to be frightened, or turned on. He maneuvered my head by my neck until our faces were only centimeters apart. His fangs were still out, and he pressed on my chin with his thumb, forcing my head to bow. I was afraid he was going to drain me by drinking from the wound in my head, but was surprised by what he did instead.

I mean, really surprised.

He moved his lips to my forehead and began licking the blood from my head. I was taken back by this action. I wasn't quite sure what he was doing. He growled deep in his throat as he continued lapping up the blood. I wasn't exactly aroused by this, but it seemed he was. Then again, he said before that my blood was intoxicating. I sat there, my face buried in his chest, as he licked the blood clean from my wound. After a few seconds, he stopped and caught my gaze, my blood staining his lips. Hunger was filling his eyes. I stared right into his eyes, trying to figure out if he intended on letting me live.

"What are you?" He said, his eyes piercing mine in a very intimidating way. His eyes still looked glazed over with hunger.

"I've told you already, I don't know." I whispered, unable to avoid his stare. His hand was still on my neck, and his touch sent waves of pleasure through my body. It wasn't cold, instead it felt like his hand was injecting heat throughout my entire body.

He licked the blood from his lips as the hunger in his eyes slowly started to fade. "You're not human." He said, standing up. I took this opportunity to lift myself off of the floor, climbing onto the bed and sitting down. He took a seat beside me. "Humans have different tastes, mainly due to their ethnicity or diet."

I could help but chuckle. I was just wondering if it was like eating Mexican or Asain cuisine. Did Indians taste spicy?

He looked over to me and smiled. I figured he could tell what I thought was funny. "It's difficult to explain. You're ethnicity has a lot to do with your composition. It shows in your blood just like your diet does. They figure in the taste of you blood. For example, I could taste a hint of sour in your blood along with sweet. You had something tart with lunch along with a dessert, correct?" He said, tilting his head at me.

"I had pretty much everything for lunch," I said, blushing a little at the fact of how much food I had consumed earlier. "But you're right. I had sauerkraut with my reuban earlier along with a few slices of cheesecake I'm going to regret." I said, looking down at my stomach, laying my hands on it.

Eric took my hands from my stomach and held them in his own. The heat emanated from his touch again. I shuddered at the feeling, and my heart began racing. He looked me in the eyes and I turned, not wanting him to see my blushing cheeks. I wasn't usually this way around guys. There was something about Eric that made me feel... different. I wasn't sure what it was, but I didn't like looking like a weak teenage girl.

"You humans worry too much of your appearance." He said before letting my hands go again. "There is something more than that to your blood, however. It tasted unlike anything I have ever had before. I've only ingested a drop of your blood before, and I knew it was different, but after healing your wound, I can see just how correct I was." He said, the hunger returning in his eyes. "It's difficult to put into words. It was like.. liquid fire."

I sighed. This was just great. Not only am I magical menagerie, but I also taste like Taco Bell 'Fire Sauce'.

Wait a minute, he said he healed my wound. I lifted my hand to my head, touching the spot where only moments ago I was bleeding. Not only was the blood gone, the wound was completely closed. It was then that I noticed all the small bruises covering my arms and legs.

Eric saw my inspection of my body and grabbed my arm, inspecting while also digging a large thumb into a rather painful purple bruise on my forearm.

"Shit Eric! Watch where your digging your freakishly large fingers! Purple means it hurts!" I said, snatching my arm from his grasp, lightly touching the particularly large splotch.

"Who did this to you?" He said, his expression growing fierce.

"No one." I said, still inspecting the pattern of bruises littered around my limbs. "I told you, I was practicing. Flying is a lot harder than it looks."

He looked at me with a blank expression. I was pretty sure he had no idea what I meant.

I sighed. "I figured if I could get a grip on all these bothersome 'talents', I could be more useful. That why I decided to practice shifting today. I turned into a cat at first, just to test it out. Then I decided to try something a little harder, so I shifted into a bird; a scarlet macaw to be exact." I said proudly. "I tried flying off the bed, but it's a lot harder than I thought. It took a few tries as you can see." I said, lifting my arms out and showing the product of my practicing. "I hit my head at first, hence the gash, but after a while I got the hang of it. I'd be able to test it fully outside, but I've got the jist of it."

I faced him and he was looking down at me with an eyebrow raised. "What's your favorite animal, I'll show you just how good I've gotten." I said. I wasn't going to lie, my ego was building. I had learned how to shift pretty well in a matter of hours. That's something to be proud of, in my opinion.

"People have called me a snake before." He said, brow still raised.

I stood from the bed and thought for a second. I wanted to really impress him, so I decided on an impressive display.

My body shook and the now familiar goopy sound filled the thick air. After the transformation, I was on the floor, looking up at Eric in the body of a yellow python, a snake I had become familiar with in my early adulthood. Eric was looking at my with his eyebrows raised. He looked impressed. I slithered up to him and he lifted my large body with ease.

"Impressive. I'm not fond of shifters, but you give it a sort of.. elegance." He said, watching me as I licked the air with my forked tongue. I opened my large mouth, putting my fangs on display. Eric displayed his and I hissed. I was laughing... in a snake way. He chuckled and I slid off the bed, and towards the comforter that was now in a heap. It was going to be a lot harder to cover myself while I shifted in this form. Eric apparently saw my dilemma and smirked, lifting himself off the bed and turning his back towards me. I was hesitant.

"I won't peak, I promise." He said over his shoulder. "Though it would be a nice view."

I hissed again before beginning the process to revert back into my usual form. When I was back in my own body, I lifted up the comforter to my chest. "You can turn around now." I said, pressing the fabric to my body.

He turned around and displayed his usual smirk. "That was quite interesting. As I said, I despise shifters, but watching you change is quite entertaining."

"Thanks." I said, a big grin on my face. "I figured, I have the power now, why not use it? I need to start practicing glamouring now, though I don't think it will be too difficult after watching Bill teach Jessica." I shrugged.

"Ah yes, that insufferable newborn." He said, wrinkling his nose. "Well, as much as I would like to stay and observe you in nothing but a patterned bed sheet, I have something for you." He said over his shoulder as he walked towards his room. I raised an eyebrow. Eric got me something? I wasn't sure whether to be thankful or hesitant.

He returned from his room with a large shopping bag. I watched him with a questioning look as he handed the bag to me. Upon further inspection, I saw it was a clothing bag.

"We will be leaving for the Dallas nest as soon as you're ready, and I'd like you to wear this." He smirked.

I was hesitant. The last time Eric got me clothing, I was half naked and looked like a fangbanger. I wasn't sure looking like a fangbanger in a vampire nest was the best idea. I looked down at the bag again before looking at Eric.

"Oh no!" I said, holding the bag out. "I'm not wearing one of your outfits again. I'm not a big fan of looking like a cheap hooker." I swayed my arms in front of me in a 'no way' motion. "You might like that, but I don't."

He smiled. "At least look inside the bag before insulting my taste in fashion."

I sighed and set the bag down on the bed. I pulled the tissue paper out before removing the garmet. My mouth was wide as I lifted the clothing out of its bag.

"I thought you might like it." He said, his usual smirk glued to his face.

Boy, was he right.

It was a cocktail dress, emerald green silk in a very intricate design. The dress had a corset bust, with hand-embroidered black roses decorating the thin fabric layered above the silk. The waist was cinched, and flowed out in layers of black tulle and more emerald silk. It was beautiful, while still practical. I scrunched up my nose.

"You don't like it?" He asked, frowning.

"It's not that, it's just... I can't accept this Eric. This must have cost a fortune." I may have a lot of money myself, but I did appreciate the value of a dollar, and I knew this dress cost quite a few.

"Nonsense. I saw your closet, and you don't have many party dresses. Besides, I'm over a thousand years old, and have accumulated quite a wealth over my years."

I sighed. He was right. My closet was mostly filled with casual clothing. Jeans and T-Shirts were more my style. I never really had a reason to wear nice dresses.

"I'll pay you back for this." I said, walking towards the dresser to grab my wallet. "How much was it?"

Just as I was opening my drawer, Eric appeared in front of me, shutting the drawer quickly.

"Can you not accept a gift?" He said, looking down at me. "There's no reason for you to pay me back. Just go get ready and I'll meet you when you're done. I figured you and Pam have the same body type, so I used her for measurements. I hope it fits you well."

I looked up at him. I didn't want to accept the dress. It was against my principles. I also knew that there was no arguing with Eric Northman. I sighed and carefully picked up the dress and a pair of black heels I had brought with me. I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

Eric's voice echoed from the other side of the door. "I hope you're not too exhausted from practicing. We have a long night ahead of us."

**A/N: I seriously had to re-write this chapter four times before I got it the way I wanted it. I hope you all like it! Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Let me start out by saying a few things. Once again, thank you everyone who has reviewed and alerted to this story. I am a feedback addict. The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem. XD Seriously though, it really brightens my day when my phone gives the familiar notification of an e-mail and I read one of your amazing reviews. I couldn't be more thankful, and this story wouldn't be out if it weren't for you. So thank you again. Secondly, I would like to point out a peeve of mine. I don't know about all of you, but it annoys me to no end when I read a fanfic and the word 'orbs' is used to describe eyes. *shudders* So don't be surprised when that word isn't used at all except to describe a round, shiny object. That is all. Now this chapter took a while to do because it was the foundation of the rest of the story, so I really hope you enjoy!**

I stepped out of the shower some ten minutes later. I had almost fallen asleep in standing up in the hot water. It was something about showers that always relaxed me. It must have been the idea of scrubbing all the events of the day away. Whatever it was, it was nice.

I lifted my feet up and onto the cool linoleum. I picked up the towel from the rack and dried my body and hair. I spotted my hair dryer in my overnight bag on the sink. I plugged it in and began drying my hair on cool. I was hoping the cool air blowing in my face would wake me up some, but it seemed it was unsuccessful. A sigh emitted from my lips, causing me to yawn.

"Hurry up in there." I heard Eric say from my bedroom. "Women take far too long in the bathroom." He mumbled.

"Well, you're the one who wanted me to look presentable." I mumbled.

I put my makeup on quickly, but accurate. My eyes found the dress Eric had gotten me, and I got goosebumps looking at it. It was still one of the most beautiful dresses I've ever laid eyes on. It was tied up there with the Vera Wang evening gown I had seen on a celebrity in Vogue. I guess this dress was the most beautiful dress I've ever _touched_. That didn't mean I wasn't going to try and sneak it back into Eric's possession when I got the chance. I had morals, and those didn't include accepting gifts for the soul purpose to make me look good when I have nothing else in my wardrobe.

I sighed again and grabbed the dress. I knew there was no use in arguing over wearing the dress with Eric. I would try to sneak it into his desk at Fangtasia the next time I got the chance.

Once the dress was on me, I admired myself in the mirror.

I had pulled half of my hair up and secured it up at the back of my head with a big black velvet bow clip, letting the rest of my hair fall in soft waves down my shoulders. The dress fit my figure perfectly, as if it was made just for me. It made me question exactly how Eric was able to get a dress for me that seemed to fit my unusual measurements to a tee. I decided quickly that I didn't want to know. Maybe it was a vampire thing. Regardless, the dress fit me like a glove, hugging all my curves in all the right places. I looked elegant, but not too much so. I was dressed nice, but not so much that I would stand out given the circumstances.

With one last look at myself, I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom. I took in Eric's figure, his back to me, standing in the middle of the room. He turned over and took in my appearance, his fangs extending ever so slightly as his eyes roamed my body.

"It seems I have an excellent taste in fashion, despite what Pam may think. You look amazing Rayne." He said, striding towards me.

He was wearing his usual get up, with minor differences. He was wearing a black long sleeved button-up that fit his body as well as the dress did mine. His solid black pants looked brand new, not a hint of fading on them what so ever as they hugged his long legs. He had his black leather jacket on, covering most of the shirt with three buttons open to give a peek of his muscular chest. Eric might be an asshole sometimes, and might know how to push my buttons sometimes, but there was no denying he had fashion sense and knew exactly what to wear to make him look absolutely mouth-watering.

As I suppressed the urge to rip every shred of clothing covering that perfect body, I merely nodded. "You look nice as well. Though, you're the reason people think vampires only wear black."

He chuckled. "I've always been fond of the color. You seem to have no complaints."

That was true. Dark colors on this vampire just accentuated his amazing body. I wonder what he'd look like underneath all those clothes..

Stop it Rayne! This is Eric! Get those thoughts out of your head!

He must have felt my quickly hidden emotion, as he stepped closer to me so I had to crane my neck upwards just to look at his face. He smirked down at me. I was beginning to think he had no other facial expressions.

"Am I distracting you?" He said, his cool breath feeling fantastic on my now red face.

I shook off all evidence of my thoughts and stormed towards the door, picking my jacket up along the way.

"We're going to be late, come on." I said, looking over at the vampire who was watching me, a smile on his face.

"As you wish," he said, motioning for me to continue on out the door. "I have to make sure Sookie and Bill are ready. Let's hope they didn't get too distracted."

I shuddered at the thought of Sookie and Bill doing the nasty. I shook off the disturbing images as we arrived at their door. Eric knocked rather loud, probably another one of his ways to show dominance. Men. What can you do?

Bill answered the door before nodding, motioning for us to come in. Sookie was sitting on the couch, and stood up when we came in.

"Is Jessica coming?" I asked Bill.

"She better not be, I can't handle two humans and that nuisance of a vampire you've created, Bill." Eric said, his eyebrows furrowing into a frown.

Sookie and I both shot Eric a glare before Sookie retorted. "No, she's been talking to Hoyt all night. I wouldn't be going tonight either Eric if I wasn't ordered to." She spat venomously.

Eric merely snickered and motioned towards the door. "Are you both ready to leave? We've already been held up long enough thanks to the tiresome primping women feel the need to exalt whenever they go out."

I took this time to look at Sookie. She was dressed in a short red dress that looked like a giant bandanna. Her blonde hair was clipped on the side of her head with a pin decorated with three small daisies. She looked like your typical 'girl next door'. That's what I loved about the contrast of Sookie and I. Sookie gave off the innocent vibe, while I gave off one different all together. I gave off the "don't screw with me, I'm a force to be reckoned with" vibe. I knew different though. Sookie could pack a punch if she wanted to. She didn't take shit from people, and I loved that about her. Still, she could use a make over.

"Piss off, Eric." I growled before stepping out of the door.

We had taken Eric's Corvette to the Dallas nest, all of us piled into the small sports car.

I'm going to take this time to add: Eric's driving scares me shitless.

We had to have been going 80mph in a residential neighborhood. Bill had yelled at Eric to slow down multiple times, seeing that me and Sookie were grasping onto the 'oh shit' handles for dear life. This just egged Eric on and he merely sped up, causing both Sookie and I to nearly have a panic attack.

Once we were outside of the Dallas nest, I jumped out of the car and thanked a god I didn't believe in that I was still alive. Sookie almost kissed the ground when she rushed out of the car with the same urgency I had. Bill stepped out of the car, rubbing Sookie's back and shooting Eric a glare. Eric merely smirked as he looked over to me. I frowned and stormed up to him. I slapped him in the face with all the strength I had and he stumbled into the car, a look of surprise crossing his features.

"Eric, you may not remember, but we're human! You might not die from a fatal car crash, but to us it's just as it's labeled... FATAL! I swear if you ever drive like that again with me in the car, I'll stake you myself!" I seethed, my eyes piercing him.

Sookie watched wide eyed as Eric straightened himself, a big red hand print on his face. I gasped at the power I had. I hit him as hard as I could, only because I knew he could handle it. I thought I'd hurt myself more than him. It seems I guessed wrong.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" I apologized, running up to him and pressing my hand to his face gently, assessing the damage I had done.

As soon as my hand came in contact with his face, an shock wave radiated through my fingertips. I whipped my hand back at the sudden feeling and looked down at it. The feeling wasn't painful, it felt more like a small shock, like static electricity from touching Eric's skin. It actually felt... nice.

Eric looked over at me, a smirk playing his lips. "You never cease to amaze me, Rayne. You're much more powerful than I gave you credit. Shall we go."

I watched as the big red hand that was imprinted on Eric's face began slowly paling, until there was no evidence of it being there at all. I watched wide eyed. I was getting used to seeing the rate at which vampires healed, but that didn't mean it wasn't still amazing to me. I nodded after a moment and we all followed Eric towards the large house. It wasn't as miraculous as I was expecting. Don't get me wrong, it was a lavish house. But for some reason I was expecting an over-the-top mansion with guards patrolling the grounds and what not. Before we even reached the porch, the door opened to reveal a young, hispanic vampire.

"Welcome, Eric. We've been expecting you." She said as she held the door open for our party.

Eric nodded and we all followed him into the house. It looked so much bigger on the inside. There were bookshelves on almost every wall filled to the brim with literature that I was sure I wouldn't be able to understand. We were ushered into a large, open living room. There was another vampire sitting on the couch, a hat covering his face. I chuckled when I saw that this was a cowboy hat. This vampire looked he took fashion advice from Chuck Norris. Knowing the density of vampires, he probably did.

The hispanic vampire motioned us to have a seat on the large couch, and only me and Sookie obliged. I had to admit, this woman was gorgeous. Her mocha skin contrasted with the cream of her suit in the most elegant way. She had a very warm aura, but I was sure that wasn't all this vampire was. She smiled sweetly at us as she introduced herself.

"It's been a long time Eric." She said, nodding to Eric. "Bill, I assume? I've heard much about you." Her head bobbed to Bill, who nodded in return. "Now let me guess," she said with a slender finger lightly touching her jaw before she lifted it to point at Sookie. "You must be Sookie." Sookie nodded and bowed a small bit. The woman's eyes met mine as she studied me for a moment before speaking. "That must mean you're Rayne. It's nice to meet you all. My name is Isabel." She smiled, then her expression changed as she frowned and nodded her head towards the vampire cowboy who was now standing. "This is Stan."

I took in the other vampire and tried as hard as I could not to laugh. He was a lot to observe. He removed his black hat, holding it in one hand. He was wearing a dark brown button up shirt with large round buttons, a black suede jacket covering it. Dark brown slacks covered his legs and (surprise) a leather belt with a large metal buckle fastened them to his hips. I stopped myself from looking down at his feet, almost certain I would find cowboy boots and spurs.

Stan wrinkled his nose and looked over to Isabel. "You should have told me Eric hired fucking humans, Isabel." He seethed.

"Well wait just a minute!" Sookie spat out, hand on her hip. I merely rolled my eyes.

"Respect her!" Bill growled.

"Thank you, Bill." Sookie said, nodding at Bill and smiling.

"I couldn't tell you Stan, you've been off on your own for days." Isabel said, crossing her arms and glaring at Stan. All the warmth this woman had when we first arrived was wiped out when she started conversing with the cowboy.

Eric ignored their bickering and paced behind me. "Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?" He asked, stopping his routine to look at the two.

They both answered differently at the same time, Stan agreeing while Isabel disagreed. They looked at each other before Stan rolled his eyes and stated his point.

"They're the only ones with the organization and man power." He said, sounding annoyed.

It was Isabel's turn to do some eye rolling. "But they're amateurs. It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about; two thousand years old." She said, looking straight at Eric.

I gasped a little. I had figured Godric was an old vampire, but I didn't expect him to be that much so. I mean, two thousand years of walking the earth? I'm sure he'd be able to tell someone whether or not Jesus really existed.

"Old don't make you smart." Stan retorted, raising his eyebrow. I had to admit, that was true. Eric still showed signs of being less than wise sometimes, and he was probably older than these two.

Isabel ignored his statement and continued. "Besides there's no proof." She said, turning her head towards Stan. These two were really starting to give me a headache from their constant bickering.

It was my time to speak. "If they've got him, we'll hear it." I said, the two turning their attention towards me. "That's why we're here."

"There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down; full out attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are, and leave no trace." He said smugly. Everyone rolled their eyes at his ludicrous idea.

"Hm. Vampire hating church annihilated, wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant!" Isabel said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"I doubt the king of Texas would approve the destruction of our international political agenda." Bill said. Isabel waved an arm in exasperation, looking to Stan. That Bill, always reasonable.

"Fuck that." Stan said. Personally, I liked Stan's idea. Those bastards tried to kidnap me and Sookie. God knows what they would have done to us, had they succeeded. Go ahead, kill them all. In fact, turn them all into vampires. See how they like being hated on. "The Great Revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made." Apparently Stan missed being able to be the beast he was, hunting without fear of imprisonment.

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play." Isabel hissed at Stan.

"You're completely incompetent!" Eric howled. I jumped a little at the sheer volume of his voice. It was clear he was getting just annoyed at I was at the pair. We were here to discuss a plan. A reasonable plan, at that. We weren't here to be an audience while these two argued forever. Since they were both strong opinioned vampires, they could do just that. "What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns." He spat.

"We invited you as a courtesy. This is not your territory. You have no voice here." Isabel spat, stalking up to Eric with her eyes narrowed.

Eric glared at her and clenched his jaw. I knew well enough that Eric didn't like being talked to in such a disrespectful way. I was just surprised he didn't try to show his authority.

"Yeah sheriff, why don't you run on back down to Louisiana." Stan sneered. Of course, they finally agree and it's on trying to down Eric. These two were starting to get on my nerves. We were here to help, and all they were doing was arguing. If anything, Eric's accomplishing more than they are. "We don't need you or your puppets." Stan spat, smirking at Eric.

I narrowed my eyes at Stan. Right about now, I was wishing a piano would fall on this assholes head. We were here to help, and he was just being an unappreciated jackass. I really didn't like this guy.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." Eric said, bowing his head to stare down at the shorter vampire.

"And we're nobody's puppet." I said in disgust.

"What we need is a plan." Bill said after rubbing the anger out of Sookie's shoulders. She was just as insulted and annoyed as the rest of us.

"I have a plan," Stan shouted.

"It's not a plan, it's a movie!" Isabel retorted, rolling her eyes at Stan.

"It's not a movie. It's a war." Stan said, his eyes narrowing.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. He just didn't get it. Of course, I wanted the same thing he did: to kill all of these fanatics one by one. I also knew that it was out of the question. I had seen how hard the AVL is working to give vampires the same rights as humans. Killing an entire church of humans would be taking too many steps backwards.

"Idiots." Eric said through clenched teeth before stalking off.

I stood up and looked over at the two vampires who were still arguing amongst themselves. I frowned and followed to where Eric ran off to.

I stepped outside to see him pacing on the front lawn, muttering curses in Swedish. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, watching Eric release.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of them? Do they even want Godric back?" Eric hissed.

"They're desperate Eric." I said, walking closer to him, leaning on the railing. "Godric seemed to be more than just their sheriff. It looks like he might have been the only one keeping them from arguing for eternity. They need authority. They probably wouldn't admit it, but they do."

Eric finally looked up and his eyes met mine, the anger still laying just below the surface. "They're idiots. We're supposed to be coming up with a plan, but their constant bickering is getting tiresome."

I motioned for him to sit down on the porch steps. He looked confused for a second before doing as I asked. I stood behind him and pressed my hands on his shoulders. I felt the shock when I touched him again, but it was warmer. I didn't pull away, however. Instead, I kneaded the tension out of his shoulders. It seems even vampires get tense.

"Don't fret, Eric. We'll find him. I know Godric is your maker, and I promise you I won't stop until he's back, safe and sound." I said, continuing to knead his shoulders. A moan escaped his lips and I chuckled. "I'm very stubborn. I tend to get what I want, and I don't want you angry. Besides, I have a plan." I said. I stopped massaging his shoulders and he groaned in disappointment. I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. We walked back to the living room and stood there. I could feel Eric begin to tense again. I looked over at Sookie who was staring at me with a raised eyebrow. She moved her gaze to my hand and I looked down, noticing I was still holding onto Eric's arm. I hurriedly dropped it and brought my arms to my side. My cheeks turned bright red. It felt so comfortable to be holding onto Eric. I can't explain why, but having him beside me made me feel safe, despite the fact that my only use to him was my powers.

"We take them all out at once! Preempted strike!" Stan boomed.

"Of course, so the federal government can bomb us back into the Middle Ages." Isabel yelled, matching his volume.

"Ha, things were better then." Stan said, slightly raising his upper lip.

"Then go to Romania and live in a cave you Ranchero poser!" Isabel yelled, getting in his face.

All of a sudden, Eric picked up a vase that was resting on a table nearby and threw it against the wall. It shattered into pieces and I jumped in surprise.

"Godric has protected you, made you rich and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants!" He howled, his accent thickening. I had only now realized that anger brought out Eric's Viking roots. He was practically oozing fury, and I became furious just being in the same room. I was annoyed at first, but now I was livid.

"Don't any of you care that their is a traitor in your midst?" Bill asked.

"No." Stan disagreed. Apparently no one told them the events of the airport.

"Impossible." Isabel stated in confusion.

"Someone tried to kidnap us from the airport." I said, crossing my arms and looking at the two childish vampires.

"You were the only ones that knew they were coming." Bill said, looking between both of them suspiciously.

Eric stalked up to the both of them, a killer look in his eyes. "Explain." He demanded.

"Unless it was you." Stan said, looking at Isabel.

"Unless it was you." Isabel defended.

"Look, if you two argue anymore I'm either gonna fall asleep or start screaming." I said, ignoring the drowsiness that was tugging at me and trying to stifle a yawn. "So this is what we're gonna do: We'll infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun."

"Absolutely not!" Bill said, his frown now directed at me.

"Let her speak," Eric asked.

Stan groaned but Sookie ignored him and continued for me. "Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one knows who we are."

"We'll pretend we want to join the church and check out all of their thoughts." I finished.

"No!" He said, looking at Sookie with worry in his eyes. "During the day none of us can help you."

"It'll only take a little while. Really Bill, it's simple." She said, comforting Bill.

I looked over to Eric, who seemed skeptical about the plan. "Besides, I've been manifesting new powers like mad lately. If being a telepath doesn't help us, I'm sure I could glamour the fanatics into telling me what we need." I said.

Oh shit.

Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes except Eric. I had completely forgotten I was going to keep this a secret. Now everyone knows I can glamour as well. "It's a long story, one for another time." I said to Sookie, who was looking at me like I just announced I was from an alien planet a thousand years from the future.

Stan ignored my comment and spoke. "Waste of time." He said before walking off. He grabbed his hat from a table and put it on his head just like the cowboys in old westerns. "When we could drink them all. I want no part of this." He finished before walking out of the door.

Gosh he was corny.

"There's no other way to find out if they're involved." Isabel said, the warmth returning to her now that Stan was gone.

"Sookie will go." Eric said simply.

Bill, Sookie, and I looked at him bewildered.

"You want Sookie to go alone?" Bill asked incredulously.

My face was contorted as I stared at Eric, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Sookie will infiltrate the Fellowship tomorrow morning. Should she fail, Rayne will be sent in to glamour the church into releasing both her and Godric." Eric said.

"No, Eric. I'm going in with Sookie. I'm not just going to stand here and hope Sookie succeeds. If anything, because of my powers, I should be going in first. Shit, I could shift into a squirrel and sniff around." I said, my eyes practically bulging out of my head at Eric's stupidity.

"That's exactly why we need you. If you and Sookie enter at the same time, it will arouse suspicion. However if Sookie goes in first, she'll be able to find out if they're harboring Godric or not. We might not even need you." Eric said staring at me.

"I'll be fine. I've been a telepath a lot longer than Rayne and I could probably get a better reading from people than she can." Sookie said, throwing me and apologetic look for the almost insult. "I'll be fine, Bill." She assured, smiling at Bill.

"No, I'm going with you Sookie." I stood my ground. How and the hell did Eric expect to just leave me out of the loop like this. I came here to help, and he's just going to make me sit around while I watch my best friend go undercover for his benefit? Oh, no. I won't have any of that.

"You will do as I say." Eric commanded, his fangs flashing.

"Like hell I will." I said, my hands on my hips.

Eric appeared in front of me in a flash, his fangs extended. "You will not stand in the way of getting Godric back. You will do as I say or I'll rip out your throat." He growled.

I looked up into his eyes and saw the anger flashing through them. There was something else though also. It was desperation.

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll stay."

Eric nodded and looked around the room at the other three. Bill was hesitant at first but accepted, telling Sookie to be careful at least a dozen times before he finally backed off. Isabel nodded when Eric explained what would happen if Godric should be held captive by the Fellowship. I was left there, pretending like I was being obedient.

But I wasn't.

I had no intention on staying until I had word from Sookie.

I was going to go to the Fellowship before her.

I had to help my best friend.

**A/N: I LOVE Stan and Isabel. I know most fics with Stan make him out to be an asshole, but I love him. If I thought I could get away with putting him in the story more, I would. Also, I've figured out what I'm going to do with Godric. I can only hope you guys like my idea. Feed my addiction and review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I want to apologize for the delay in this chapter. I spent the last week visiting my family in New York and didn't have a whole lot of time to write. I was going to get this out a few days ago, but I've been revising it non-stop to make it perfect. I'm really sorry it took this long, but I'm back and inspired! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

_I knew what I had to do._

We got back to Hotel Carmilla a few hours after the meeting. I was silent the entire ride, still obviously pissed at Eric's decision to send Sookie off into the Fellowship while I sit around as back up. He didn't speak to me the entire ride back, and it was a good thing he didn't. Vampire or not, I'm becoming more powerful and I know what I'm capable of. Sookie is able to read minds, but I'm able to do much more. I may not have as much of a handle on my powers as Sookie, but my thought process is sticking to 'quantity, not quality'.

When we arrived at the Hotel, Bill was still trying to reassure Sookie, which I knew she didn't need. She was prepared for what was to come tomorrow morning.

And so was I.

Bill and Sookie went to their rooms quietly, wishing me a good night before retreating to spend some time together before Sookie's search and rescue mission. I hugged Sookie goodnight and followed Eric down the hall and toward our rooms. I unlocked my door and Eric stepped in after me.

"You know, you do have your own door." I spat.

He leaned against the closed door with crossed arms. "I'm well aware." He said, the famous smirk playing his lips.

"So leave, I'd like to get some sleep before I have to sit around and wait for something bad to happen to Sookie." I said, this time crossing my own arms against my chest.

"I know you disapprove of my methods but you must trust me when I-"

"Trust you? You want me to trust you? You're sending Sookie out to a church of fanatics who probably know exactly who she is and what she can do! It's a suicide mission!" I interrupted, raising my arms in the air out of anger.

"It's our only option. Sookie will be able to tell whether or not Godric is even in the vicinity. You don't have enough control over your many powers. I can't afford to-""

"That's the thing Eric, I am in control of my powers! I'm perfectly capable of shifting and literally sniffing out the area. Even crazed fanatics wouldn't suspect an animal to be a threat. Most people trust animals more than humans, and that's what you're not comprehending!"

In a flash, Eric stood in front of me, pressing my back uncomfortably against the wall with his fangs bared. "You will obey my orders. You will stay in this room tomorrow while Sookie investigates. I may not have the power of glamour over you, but you wouldn't want me to resort to my other means of making you obedient." He growled.

I gulped. I knew Eric wouldn't kill me, I wasn't afraid of that. However, I knew if I disobeyed him, he would make me wish I was dead. I was more use to him alive, but that didn't mean I couldn't be incapacitated. I lowered my head and bit my lip. I decided to comply.. for now.

"I'm glad you've reconsidered. I'll leave you for the night. I'll see you first thing tomorrow night and we'll discuss the plans depending on Miss Stackhouse's success." He said before turning towards the door to his room. He stopped in the middle of the door way and looked over his shoulder. "Neither of you will be harmed, Rayne. I promise." He said before continuing and shutting the door.

I sighed and let myself fall to the floor. I put my head in my hands and rested my elbows on my knees. I was torn. A part of me wanted to help Sookie more considering in the few months I've known her, she's acted as a sister to me. Another part, however, knew that Eric was right. I wasn't in as much control as Sookie was. There's no doubt that she could handle picking through the church fanatics heads to find the information we were seeking. That didn't mean I wasn't worried. I've read a lot of history; I'm well aware of the horrible things churches like the Fellowship of the Sun could inflict. They claim to hate vampires, claim they're abomination, but who's to say they wouldn't harm an innocent human for associating with them? They had already tried to kidnap us, and that was another thing we had to worry about. We still had no clues as to the identity of this traitor. It's obvious it's someone close to the Dallas nest, but none of us have any clues as to who it is. This whole mission was beginning to sound more and more useless.

Unless I did something.

Although I was torn between being defiant and helping Sookie, or being obedient and listening to Eric, a large part of me was leaning towards one specific outcome.

I had to help Sookie.

There were only a few hours until dawn and I knew I had to mask my emotions if I was going to proceed with my plan without alarming Eric. I sat on my bed and listened to music, concentrating solely on the lyrics and melodic voice of Alanis Morrisette. I took care in leaving the volume just loud enough for Eric's heightened hearing to confirm I was in the room listening to music, and my change in emotion was due to the nature of the song I was listening to. I had played it almost perfectly. After about 2 hours of playing 'Jagged Little Pill' and 'Fear's in the Water' by the Vincent Black Shadow, I looked to the window to see the sun peeking through the Dallas skyline.

It was time.

Sookie wasn't supposed to be leaving for the church until mid-morning, and I hopefully had enough time to achieve my mission before she left. I ran to my suitcase and gathered up a few articles of clothing to change into as well as the sundress I silently thanked the heavens I brought. I quickly slipped on a pair of loose shorts and a large graphic T-Shirt I usually slept in. I grabbed the sundress before quietly making my way out of my room and into the halls. I decided to skip the elevator and rushed down the stairs. When I reached the lobby floor, I hustled up to the concierge and asked for a rental car for the day. She provided me with a suitable vehicle in record time (Payed for by Mr. Northman. I had to remind myself to pay him back for this after he got over what I was going to do). I rushed out to the rental car and slipped the keys in the ignition. I had planned to stop at a random church and ask if they knew the location of the Fellowship of the Sun, but when I saw a group of protesters outside of the hotel, I knew I didn't have to go far. I crept around the hotel and made my way behind the protesters so they wouldn't see my car pulling out of the same hotel they were protesting against. I pulled up to the group and rolled down my window, spouting some BS about how I applauded them for their reasoning and how I wanted to go to the Fellowship to be with more people who thought the same. It didn't sound believable to me, but one of the protesters gave me directions to the church before I sped off into the direction. I let out a breath. I had been worried they would've seen me pull out of the hotel parking lot and call me a liar. Luckily, the fanatics were as dumb as they were stupid. I set my sights on the drive ahead, which was a good hour away from Hotel Carmilla. I concentrated on each and every step of my plan, playing it out in my head over and over until I gave myself a headache.

In a lot less time then I thought, I arrived in the driveway of the Fellowship of the Sun. I looked around and drove past, driving farther down the road and pulling over in a wooded area a few hundred feet from the entrance. I picked up the sundress and carefully stepped out of the vehicle. I slipped the dress into my mouth and peeked through the trees at the church. There was quite a number of people outside, just as I had hoped. It was a Wednesday morning, and I knew that they were conversing after their early morning sermon. I spotted something that made my plan easier, and I let out a breath of relief. One of the elderly churchgoers outside was holding a small beagle in the frail arms. The dog noticed my presence and began barking. I made a low growl, enticing the animal to come to me. I was in luck when the dog struggled in its master's arms and broke free, running through the woods in my direction. The old woman yelled after the dog and began chasing it slowly into the woods. I sprinted towards the car and grabbed the rope I had stashed in the glove compartment of the rental car. The small animal caught up with me in a few seconds. It continued its barking and I growled, demanding it shut up. Surprisingly, when you shift into a species of animal once, you learn the mannerisms of the animal rather quickly, and this was one I was glad I managed to pick up without trying. The dog shut it's mouth and I whispered it words of assurance.

"Be quiet now, okay. I'm gonna tie you up to this tree, but you have to be quiet for me." I said to the animal. It looked at me with wide eyes and allowed me to tie the rope loose around it's neck and then to the tree. The dog wasn't wearing a collar, and I was glad for that. I had no idea how I would've managed that one. I looked down at the animal, who was staring up at me, panting. I took a deep breath and began my transformation. I had no mirror to go by this time, so I wasn't sure if I looked exactly like the product I was trying to achieve. I held my faith as I began shrinking. In a few seconds, I was looking across at the dog. I yipped in delight before I was pulled of my glee to the sound of footsteps nearby.

"Shiloh! Shiloh honey, come back!" A voice sounded.

I giggled to myself at the clear unoriginal name of this beagle. I ran towards the voice as fast as my little legs would take me, tripping over my ear a few times on the way there. Lucky for me, the woods were a little too thick for a human to pass easily, so the woman hadn't seen any of the events from moments ago. When I caught sight of her, I hopped up like the happy little dog I was mimicking.

"There you are sweetie! I was so worried! Don't run off on me again Shiloh!" The elderly woman said as she scooped me up in her frail arms. "Mr. Newlin and his wife have some business to discuss so you have to be a good little boy and behave yourself while mommy talks with them."

Jackpot. I was going to be left alone while the leaders of the Fellowship were distracted with business. My plan couldn't have gone more perfect. All this time, Eric thought it was a bad idea. Pfft, this was going to be a walk in the park.

The old woman walked through the doors of the church with me held close to her chest. I struggled a little and she set me down. She continued walking and I followed close to her side. The main hall of the church was huge. The morning sun shone through the large room from the large stained-glass window at the front, causing the mahogany wood of the pews to shine like gold. If it weren't for the ideas this church taught, it would have been beautiful. The idea that this entire building was so beautiful in the sunlight was lost by the cruel intentions. The woman walked past a few small groups of people gathered all around the room until she came upon a larger group. I almost growled when I laid my eyes on Steve Newlin. He was much more cowardly looking in person. He was laughing and conversing with others in the group. Two in the group were most notable. One was a large man, about mid-fourties with large muscles and a bald head. The other figure was a young woman wearing a bright pink dress. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bright, kind smile. The woman looked much too sweet to be a part of this bigot church, but when I saw Steve Newlin put his arm around her, I knew she must have been his wife.

Poor woman.

My companion gave the group a friendly greeting and they responded with the same manner, adding a 'praise his light' at the end.

Moronic bigot trash.

They continued a conversation, none of it seemed of any importance to me. It was mostly about plans for the 'lock-in' that was supposed to be happening tonight. I listened for any clues as to whether or not they had Godric captive, but none came up in their conversation. After a few more lines of dialogue, my 'master' bent down to me and scratched my ear.

"You stay out here and be a good boy, Shiloh. Mommy's going to go talk to the nice people upstairs." She said before straightening up and following Steve, his wife, and the large man towards a staircase behind a door in the large room.

This was my chance. As soon as they were out of sight, I trotted around the room, earning a few 'Aww!'s and head patting from other groups. I ignored them and continued my mission, peeking into each hallway for any sign of a vampire captive.

It was then that I remembered something about telepathy. Just like Sookie, I wasn't able to read vampire's minds, but there was one helpful thing about that. I might not have been able to read their minds, but it didn't mean they didn't register in my head. Vampires don't leave thought processes, but they did leave something that helped distinguish them in a large room or let's say.. church of human vampire haters.

I opened my mind while trying to maintain my canine form. I searched all the brains in this large church for a blank spot...

...The distinct blank spot in my mind that signified a vampire's presence.

After scouring the brains in this area for something to that effect, I was in luck.

There was a blank spot.

And it seemed like it was coming from somewhere below me.

I knew there was nothing I could do to save Godric during the day, but that didn't mean that I couldn't locate him and return to Sookie with the information so she had no reason to put herself in danger before night fell and we could get the vampires to help.

I followed the empty spot towards a long hallway. It was almost like trying to get good reception on an old antenna T.V. The closer I got to the vampire's whereabouts, the more clear the blank spot became - if that makes any sense. I followed the curved hall until it reached a door at the end, which was left ajar. I used my long nose to force the door open a fraction more, just enough to squeeze my body through. I entered the space and was now inside a large room with a desk, chair, and a door behind it. I had gathered this was Steve Newlin's office, due to the pictures of himself and his wife. There were posters plastered around the walls with crude vampire hating phrases. "God Hates Fangs" seemed to be the favourite of the bunch. I growled in disgust before investigating the room again. I trotted towards the front of the desk, deciding it was safe to revert back into my human body.

If only I would have heard.

The sound of glue and sticks sounded again, the sound that always seemed to make me feel sick.

If only I would have noticed.

I picked up a memo on the top of Steve Newlin's desk.

If only I had been more aware.

The memo on the desk had read, "Friday Morning: The vampire meets the sun"

If only I would have turned around.

"What the hell are you?" A voice sounded behind me.

I didn't have time enough to react before a sharp pain radiated through my head, and then everything went dark.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Again, sorry for the wait! Review and let me know what you think? The next chapter will be switching P.O.V's since Rayne's kind of knocked out. XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in this chapter as well. I've been working like a dog lately what with my job and the continuing problems that seem to arise from my crap car. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to post as frequently as some would like, but I'll most definately try. Now, from this point on, I will be switching PoVs. Rayne's will be unlabeled, so if there's a line break and no label on who's point of view it is, it's either Rayne's or I made a mistake. With that, on with the next Chapter.**

Sookie's POV

I woke up in the dark hotel room, lying next to the man I love. It was a feeling I'm not used to, but having Bill be the first person I lay eyes on in the morning warmed my heart. I smiled warmly down at him as I laid a sweet kiss on his cool lips. I lifted myself out of bed, my face settling into a frown as I recalled the events of last night.

I knew Rayne was upset, and it hurt to know that I was the cause of her worry. We left the Dallas nest in silence. Bill had tried to convince me not to go ahead with the infiltration plan, but I knew there wasn't much of a choice. I had seen enough from the Fellowship of the Sun the past few days to know they weren't your usual Sunday mass church, but I still can't help trying to be the good Christian woman my grandmother raised me to be and look past their bigotry and recognize that they're still God-fearing citizens. Rayne on the other hand, held a hatred for these people I could almost understand. She may not have a romantic relationship with a vampire as I do, but I know she's been around far more vampires than I have. I remember her telling me one day at work while we were on break the different kinds of vampires she had catered to at the bar she worked at New Orleans. She had seen all different types of vampires: kindhearted, evil, bloodthirsty, and the ones like Bill who desperately clung to their humanity. She knew better than anyone that you can't judge an entire mass based on the antics of a few.

Still, I couldn't help but think about what my life would be like had vampires never existed.

It didn't cross my mind very often, but with the growing number of situations I've been in lately that usually resulted in my life being in danger, I couldn't deny the fact that they were usually caused by my association with vampires. Bill was different from the other vampires I've met in the short time I've known him, but I always seem to find myself in danger since I've met him. Bill was kind, tender hearted, and loving. He was the complete opposite of Eric.

Although, my opinion of Eric changed slightly last night.

Eric would probably never admit it, but he showed a side of himself last night I'm sure only a small number of people have seen of him. Rayne could just as easily do as she said and search the Fellowship in the form of an animal with the Fellowship none the wiser, but Eric fought her tooth and nail against this proposal. He would argue he did so because she was a valuable 'asset' and he couldn't afford her to be captured. I knew differently however. Rayne was too upset with his idea of leaving the entire mission to me to see the underlying cause for his refusal. He cared - at least a little bit - about Rayne. I can't say it made me feel all that special, being put in danger in her stead, but the whole display between the two of them slightly warmed my heart.

Besides, I wouldn't be going into the Fellowship alone.

_Last night, shortly after getting back to our room, we had an unexpected guest. Isabel was waiting at our door with a young man, who looked around his late twenties with dark hair, a wide smile, and was dressed as elegant as Isabel._

_"Who's this?" My protective vampire questioned._

_Isabel rolled her eyes. "His name is Hugo." She said, narrowing her eyes. "He is mine."_

_As I stood behind Bill I silently gasped. Isabel had questioned about mine and Bill's relationship during the meeting, but I wouldn't have guessed she had a human relationship herself._

_Bill stepped aside to let the pair in. I wrapped the robe that was covering me tighter around my body before seating myself upon the plush chairs in the sitting area. Bill stood beside me and motioned the two to the couch facing the one I was in. The look in Bill's eyes told me he wasn't expecting this company and wasn't too happy about it either._

_"Would you like some Tru-Blood Isabel?" Bill questioned, his face relaxing slightly. I was slightly concerned about Isabel's presence after the spectacle at the nest, but figured without Stan, she wouldn't feel the need to be childish._

_"That would be nice, thank you." She said, smiling._

_"Would you like anything... Hugo, was it?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow at the new acquaintance._

_"Yes, and no thank you." Hugo said politely._

_Bill opened up the refrigerator door and pulled out two bottles of Tru-Blood before popping them in the microwave for a few seconds. I sat nervously across from Isabel who was watching me with a small smile on her face. I quickly began picking at my nails, hoping that her attention would divert somehow, but her gaze never faltered._

_The beep of the microwave almost made me jump. Isabel shifted in her seat and faced Bill as he shook up the warm bottles._

_"I could see how worried you were about Sookie infiltrating the Fellowship and I thought Hugo could help." She said, getting straight to the point._

_I lifted an eyebrow as I looked at Hugo, who seemed to be turning a light shade of pink. Did he have some sort of power like Rayne and I? Regardless, his help would make infiltration a whole lot easier._

_"And why would you want to help us?" Bill questioned, handing Isabel her drink._

_She lowered her head. "Because Godric is my sheriff, not yours," She said defeated._

_Bill took his seat beside me as Isabel continued. "It would be criminal of me to let you take such a risk without my at least offering."_

_Bill turned his attention to Hugo. "And why would you want to help us?" He asked him, his eyes narrowing._

_Hugo turned to Isabel and smiled. "Well, I would do anything for Isabel"_

_I opened up my mind to hear Hugo's. After a few seconds, I learned that he was genuine. I turned to Bill. "It's true, he would. He loves her." I turned to Isabel. "You, he loves you very much."_

_The look on Isabel's face was priceless. A genuine happiness danced across her delicate features, a look I'd only seen in romantic movies. "And I him." She said, smiling over at the man beside her. The two exchanged loving looks before Isabel turned her attention towards us again. "Consider my offer. If nothing else, with Hugo there Sookie will be less likely to arouse suspicion. People of the church, they have a way of not trusting a woman when she's absent a man." She said, her focus never leaving Bill._

_I had to admit she was right. "Bill, I have to say as a woman who's been absent a man most of her life, that could not be more true." I said, looking at Bill. I smiled at him as he rubbed my back._

_"Then it's settled." Isabel said, lifting herself gracefully off of the couch. Hugo followed suit as did Bill and I. "Hugo will be by tomorrow morning to accompany Sookie to the Fellowship." She said, smiling at us both and wrapping her small arm around Hugo's. "I'm sure your friend Rayne will feel more at ease with this decision." She said before the pair walked out of the room, Bill shutting the door behind them._

I had only a few hours to be ready for my mission. I grabbed one of the sun dresses I had brought with me and retreated into the bathroom to primp myself for the day ahead. I took as much care as I could to make myself look 'Sunday Best'. A small amount of lip gloss and eyeliner achieved the look particularly well. I slipped on a pair of white sandals before turning around to look at the sleeping figure on the best. I smiled and walked over to Bill, placing a small kiss on his cheek. He would be dead until dark, but his stirring as I kissed him eased some of my anxiety. I turned around and grabbed my purse before heading out of the room. I had decided to stop by Rayne's room to let her know the changes of the plan from the night before.

I followed the hall and stopped in front of her door. As I knocked, I yelled it was me.

No answer.

I knocked again.

No answer.

I was going to search for her brain pattern to see if she was even in the room, but then I remembered she was able to lock me out, so I wouldn't get a response anyways. She was probably asleep. The one thing I did come to know about Rayne from the few months I've known her was that when she's asleep, she doesn't wake up for anyone. I had called her once in the morning to ask if I could borrow one of her books until I found the time to go to the library, and I didn't get a response any of the three times I tried to call. It took her waking up and checking her voicemail to know that I called. I sighed and took a piece of paper out of my purse. 'Left for the Fellowship. Isabel sent human company. Wish me luck! - Sookie' was all the note read. I slipped the note under her door before heading towards the elevator down the hall.

The lobby was a lot less crowded than it had been in the nighttime hours. I walked towards the bar area and saw Hugo sitting at one the stools waiting for me. When he saw me enter, he motioned me beside him. I took my seat.

"You look perfect for the role." He said laughing lightly.

"Thanks." I said, looking at him. "You look like you'd fit in well yourself." I said, looking at his suit and smiling.

"You should probably wear this." He said, handing me a diamond ring from his pocket.

I laughed. "Oh Hugo! Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!" I said jokingly.

"And also, uh, just so they believe that we're a couple about to be married, it would probably be best if you let me do most of the talking, yeah?" He said, looking nervously at me.

I smiled but narrowed my eyes slightly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said, smiling my fake smile I use when I'm trying to feign not being offended. "I'll just shut up and look pretty."

He quickly realized his mistake. "That's not what I meant."

I sighed. "Yes it was. It's okay, it'll be easier for me to listen in others if I don't have to worry about carrying on a conversation." I said. It was the truth. I'm still not all that great at multitasking.

"Good. But if they do ask you any questions are you sure you're going to be able to say the kinds of things about vampires that they're gonna want to hear?" He asked, his face still serious.

"Hugo, I don't just hear the things that hateful people say, I hear the things that are so hateful, that hateful people don't even want to say them out loud." I said, shaking my head. "Don't you worry about me, I've got plenty of material to work with. I'll be fine."

"Good," He said, exhaling.

I thought of something I'd been thinking about since last night. "It's funny, I don't even know you really but you're the only other person I've ever met who's dated a vampire."

"What do you want to know?" He said quickly.

I laughed. "Uhm, everything!" I said smiling. Mine and Bill's relationship was rocky at times and I was curious as to how other human-vampire couples got along. "Like, do you and Isabel ever fight?"

"Oh we fight like crazy." He said, smiling. I giggled and continued listening. "But I've been with women I didn't fight with before and with every one of them I found that the only reason that we never fought was because I didn't care enough to bother."

I wrinkled my nose. "Oh Hugo, that is messed up!" I laughed.

He laughed. "Maybe, but it's also true."

"It's funny but whenever Bill and me fight, even as I'm screaming and I'm so mad I don't feel like I'm ever gonna stop, somehow in the middle of all that, I know we're both fighting for our relationship." I smiled. "For each other. We're fighting to stay together."

He raised an eyebrow and began to speak. "Do you-" He stopped. "Never mind."

I was curious now. "What?"

He sighed. "Lately, the thing that Isabel and I have been fighting about the most is whenever I bring up the subject of her turning me, she just shuts down. She won't even discuss it."

I stopped and thought about it. "Is that a thing that people do, because it never even occurred to me." I had never thought about it before. I couldn't imagine being a vampire. I knew how hard they had it.

"How could it not." Hugo said, his eyes widening. "I mean, right now it's all well and good but in fifty years when they're still what they are, but we're in our seventies and eighties and we're hunched over and frail and using walkers. Come on, how could they still love us?" He said, his face now turning to a grim expression.

I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to think about the man I love not loving me anymore because I'm going to grow old. I just wanted to shake everything this asshole had just said off. "Huh." I said, still trying to shake off the thoughts. "We should go." I said, lifting myself from the stool.

Hugo stood up and stopped me. "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that. I-"

"It's okay Hugo, really." I interrupted. "Besides, if I die to day, who cares?" I said morbidly. "I'll never have to feel old and unloved and unwanted." I said, the sarcasm dripping off of every word. I smiled my fake smile and walked out of the lobby.

As the warm Dallas air hit my face, the day began.

And boy was it going to be a long one.

**A/N: This one is kind of filler. I was going to put in them actually going to the Fellowship, but I didn't know how I would end it if I did. Soo, I ended it here. Like I said before, sorry for the delay. I've been major mucho busy lately and haven't had a whole lot of time to write. Plus, my in laws are AC nazis so it gets too hot to use to laptop when I do get the time. I know, I know, excuses excuses. But seriously, I'm trying to get this out as fast as possible and I hope you guys aren't too angry with me! Review?**


End file.
